


【FF14】停车场

by Kizmi



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmi/pseuds/Kizmi
Summary: 如题





	1. 触手x猫男

一开始本来不是这样的。  
最初以为只不过是一只微不足道的虫子，在布满植物的小岛上随处可见，所以才没有在意。  
比起虫子，还是任务完成以后的报酬更重要，因此尾巴根那点异样的感触很快就被忽略了。  
等到一切都结束，克雷格回到自己在利姆萨•罗敏萨的房子后，才发现不对劲。

有什么东西在自己屁股那乱动。  
柔软的，温热的，表面黏滑的什么东西。  
抱着一丝不可言喻的期待，克雷格并没有很认真的去抓那玩意儿，很快那个东西就钻到了他的后穴里。  
白发的护月之民这才想起来，人体的肠壁还是比较脆弱的。  
“还是去找找那个家伙吧，他应该……唔？”

真是一种奇妙的体验，克雷格清晰地感受到那个东西突然胀大变粗，在他中断自言自语的时候又再度停下来。  
“声控的？这么高级？”  
事实正如同他的预想，那个东西的的确确是随着他的声音在变化。  
这个究竟是个什么东西。

既然变大了，也就说明抓住的可能性变大了。  
克雷格跪在自己客厅的沙发上，脱掉裤子，把手指伸向后穴。  
后穴被异物侵入的不适感他早已习惯了，很快手指就进入到穴道里，指尖摸到了那个东西。  
柔软温热粘腻，表面有着一排排密密的吸盘。这感觉像……是个触手？  
那根触手似乎具有意识，在碰到他指尖后飞快地收缩，往深处去了。

好像要完蛋。  
不好的预感从脑海中掠过，白发的猫魅还没想好下一步怎么行动，就感受到体内某一点被撞上了。  
“嗯哈……操。”他忍不住暴句脏话，这才后知后觉的发现那玩意已经变大了。  
如果说一开始只是一根线，现在已经是和大拇指差不多粗细了。

不知道会大到那种地步，在撑破肚子之前得取出来才行。  
克雷格穿好裤子，走出房门。

一路上没有遇到什么人，可能是因为夜深的缘故，街上安静无比。  
在路过某个小巷时，猫魅还听见从里面传来的喘息声。某个声音在哀叫着不要了，很快就被肉体碰撞的声音覆盖。  
按照平时克雷格说不定还进去一起参与他们的小游戏，现在不行，现在克雷格只想离得远远的。  
触手又变大了。

“那边的猫魅族！”  
克雷格顿在原地，触手已经成长到一个他快不能接受的尺寸，可是发出声音的主人已经站在他的面前。  
这是一个暮晖之民。

“我听奥夕说过你，你就是克雷格吧？”  
“……是。”  
面前的男人还在说着什么，克雷格没听，他所有的注意力都在自己体内。龙骑士包裹严密的装备让奥拉看不出来猫魅的身体正有着异样的反应，只是看到低着的脑袋有些许颤抖。

不行了……不行了！就这样吧！  
快感连绵不绝刺激着他，放弃的念头只是一闪而过，克雷格就觉得身体似乎不再受自己控制，他软软地向前倒去。  
陌生的奥拉手忙脚乱地接住猫魅，身上差点被戳出几个窟窿眼。他低头想要询问，却看见的是猫魅潮红的脸。

“哈啊……不行了……嗯唔！”  
猫魅的腰猛地弹了一下，又蜷缩起来。奥拉不知道该如何是好，只得先用通讯贝通知了同族，这个举动换来猫魅不满的抱怨。  
“你是不是……嗯……硬……不起来？呜……这家伙……搞什么……”

被说到这个份上，哪怕再迟钝也该明白了。奥拉将猫魅的裤子拉开，惊讶却又在意料之中。  
一堆触手正在猫魅的下体处蠕动，有个别比较长的已经探入了上衣。伴随着猫魅的喘息声，能看见触手肉眼可见地在增多。  
克雷格已经不想去管那个反应迟钝的奥拉，这个触手真是该死的睿智，明明已经摸到他的敏感点却又故意在周边打转，让他想射也射不出来。  
猫魅伸出手去想要拨开触手抚摸自己的下体，却反而被缠住了。

触手已经足够粗大，因为情欲而流失力量的身体没法对它做什么。克雷格挣扎了一下，没有任何效果。  
“连撸都不让，是不是太过分了！”  
像是回敬他的话，埋在体内的触手终于再次撞上那一点，吸盘密密麻麻地吸附在上面吮吸、撞击，循环往复。就连在外面的触手也像是卯足了劲，紧紧缠绕着他的下体。粘腻的声音很响，克雷格也很爽，他终于射出来，大脑一片空白，面前一片白光。

触手在飞快地成长，克雷格是在触手把他的整个身体都缠起来的时候才发现的，连尾巴尖都没有放过。猫魅混混沌沌地找回自己的意识，却突然想起：这里离海都的以太水晶很近。  
天开始蒙蒙亮，克雷格能听见有些噪杂的人声。他的身体不知道什么时候已经赤裸，那个陌生的奥拉也不见了。

这样下去可能会上秘银头条。猫魅想要挣开触手，但是之前都没有成功，现在就更不可能成功了。克雷格不明白自己为什么那么快就又硬了，身上黏糊糊的，夹杂着触手的体液和自己的精液。天就要亮了，可是克雷格却快要沉到黑暗里去了。  
好像是从遥远的地方传来熟悉的笑声，克雷格知道那是认识的奥拉，他勉强能够看见一个身影站在旁边看着他。他想叫人，但是触手在他张嘴的时候伸了进去。  
能够依靠的声源已经足够多，即使抛弃掉克雷格的声音，触手也可以成长了。

视线最终也被挡住了，黑暗里身体的敏感度更上一层楼，天应该是亮了，克雷格听到身边也有很多声音。  
有很多人正看着他。  
在这样一个人流密集的地方，有很多人正看着他。  
看着他被这异兽侵犯，赤裸的身体在众人的眼睛底下被翻来覆去的玩弄；看着他因为快感而失神的脸，喉咙里传出的不是呼救，而是充满情欲与愉悦的呻吟。  
有很多人正看着他。  
也许正有相当一部分男性，胯下的欲望早已抬头，却碍于场地不敢靠近，只能在暗地里意淫，用视线钉着他的情欲高涨的身体自慰。  
克雷格意识模糊地想着。触手又狠狠吸住了他的乳头，后穴的抽插就没有停下过。粗大的触手搅拌着他的后穴，他的尾巴，他的乳头，他的舌根，他身上的每一处。  
在众人的注视下，猫魅的欲望又巍颤颤地抬起头来。


	2. 精猫-恋人？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于某只不作不死的猫在未来可能会发生的事

深发的逐日之民在沙发上翻滚，随着他的动作，房间里响起一阵“叮铃叮铃”的声音。  
“好无聊……”察觉到伤口可能快要裂开，迪奥只好停下翻滚的动作，转而用手指拨弄脖子上的项圈。  
铃铛叮叮当当地响起来。

事情是怎么发展成这样的呢？  
时间也不久远，就在昨天。  
作为自由雇佣兵的艾·迪奥因为任务得到了一大笔钱和一个看起来有些恐怖的伤口。  
原本可以获得恋人的细心呵护，结果本人却说漏了嘴把去朋友猫咖打工赚零花的事给爆出去了。哪怕自己已经很强调真的只是陪客人聊聊天，实际上也的确是这样，但仍然能够看见恋人的脸以肉眼可见的速度黑了下去。  
后果就是今天这样了，猫魅获得了一个带着银制铃铛项圈和一根长长的，保证他可以到达屋子任何角落的金属链子。  
“如果你想解开，那就解吧。”恋人这样对他说。  
既然恋人都这样说了，那肯定是！  
不能解了！

只是一个人在家真的很无聊啊，没想到自家爱人还有这种爱好，一直以为他是保守派的。  
迪奥思绪胡乱地跳着，顺手拿起那根金属链子开始研究。这链子居然还是清银的。  
等到奥普斯回家的时候，猫魅已经蜷在沙发上睡着了。银色的链子被攒在猫魅的手里，所幸的是无论是项圈还是链子都没有任何试图解开的痕迹，这让金发的暗影之民松了一口气。否则他真的不知道接下来会做出什么。  
一想到猫魅可能会有离开他的念头，他就感到无法忍受，这糟糕的心情整整影响了他一天。  
不过当他回到家里，抱着睡着的猫魅的时候，一切都变得宁静起来。

迪奥是被压醒的，普通意义上的压。他睁开眼发现一个金色的脑袋埋在自己胸口，精灵整个人则是很尽力地压在他身上，这姿势他看着都觉得憋屈。  
脑袋里回荡着六个点，迪奥推推精灵：“奥普斯？”没等他有下一步动作，迪奥感到自己身体的某处正在缓缓渗出什么东西。  
“奥普斯！你快起来！你把我伤口压开了！”  
精灵被这句话惊得跳起来。他慌慌张张地抱起猫魅，才想起应该去找绷带和药，又急急忙忙把猫魅放回沙发上。  
经历了全程的迪奥：……

“奥普斯，没事，只是稍微裂开了一点而已。”迪奥尝试着安抚恋人，看起来似乎成功了。金发的精灵冷静且有效率的为他换好了药物，细致地缠上了绷带。  
“发生什么了？”  
“没有，什么都没有发生。”这是精灵回家以后的第一次开口。他的声音过分平静，视线却飘忽着，就是不肯落在猫魅身上。  
面对精灵奇怪的表现，迪奥挑起了眉，他毛茸茸的耳朵抖了抖，突然想到一个可能。  
“你该不会是有感觉了？”  
精灵顿住了。

“原来你喜欢这方面的啊，早说啊，我又不会讨厌你。”  
猫魅狡黠地笑起来。他向后靠在沙发的靠背上，颈间的铃铛随着他的动作发出声响。  
绷带、项圈、可能还得算上绳子？迪奥数着新发现的爱人癖好，觉得人真是不可貌相。

奥普斯在他面前一直是冷静自持的模样，只是偶尔会有些不着调，喜欢看别人撕破面具的猫魅烙印前就在各种方面做了很多努力，无论是愤怒还是情欲或者恐惧之类，然而精灵一直以来是那么冷静理智。  
他们最后烙印了。  
即使他是因为真正的感情才会和对方烙印的，但是在心底还是存在着让精灵破功的想法。  
人生总是需要挑战和惊喜的。

没想到今天能有这样的收获。  
迪奥的尾巴摇晃着，彰显着主人的好心情。他拉住精灵的手，让精灵摸上自己颈间的项圈。  
“看我，奥普斯。”猫魅的尾音愉悦地上扬，他看着精灵抬起头来，脸上带着羞耻和懊悔的神色。  
“没关系，我不介意。”猫魅说：“我很高兴你对我有反应。”  
“你想做什么都可以，我原谅你了。”

一开始精灵还很克制，只是轻柔地抚摸他身体，浅浅地亲吻他的眼睛、嘴唇、锁骨。一如他过去冷静的模样。  
猫魅对此不甚满意，他眯着眼睛，尖锐的竖瞳寻找着那个开关。  
只是他忘记了，打开开关之后承受结果的是谁。

他狠狠咬上精灵的肩膀，带着一丝血腥的挑衅对精灵说道：“怎么了？就只有这种程度而已吗？力度还比不上我这个伤患？”  
精灵模糊地说了句什么，他没来得及听清，就被堵住了嘴。  
牙关被蛮横地撬开，侵略者强势地在他的领地里抢夺城池，舌尖被抓住之后就被反复掠取直到麻木。节奏快得甚至让他没来得及呼吸。  
在快感到窒息时，这个宣告开始的吻终于结束了，迪奥喘着粗气，眼前因为缺氧有些发晕。  
他看见精灵正直直地盯着他，面无表情，蓝色的眼睛冷静又失控。  
“不要后悔。”精灵说。

清银做的装备想要被破坏就连蛮神都要多费点功夫。那根不知道经历过多少工序的链子被熟练地缠上他的双手，这不由得让迪奥思考这家伙究竟在脑内演练了多少次，不过很快他就不用想了。  
即使是现在这种状态，精灵也依旧保持着足够的细心。他将链子从猫魅的背后绕过，牵过股间，让猫魅不得不挺起胸口，这副主动让他采摘的身姿他已经想了很久了。  
精灵凑上前，单手环上猫魅的腰。他细细噬咬挺立的乳尖，拿着银链的手则是拉开了猫魅的裤子，将银链缠上去缓慢摩擦。  
猫魅发出微弱的呻吟，精灵的动作让他不得不将胸口往精灵的方向再送一步。纤细的银链摩擦着他的下身，细碎的快感让他下意识挺起腰。  
“唔……奥普斯……”

迪奥呻吟着精灵的名字，他想解开双手的束缚，但是挣扎的动作却只能让自己的下身更加难受。  
身体的颤抖让铃铛作响不止，清脆的声音让没有得到更多安抚的猫魅变得更加烦躁起来。  
他想要说话，张嘴的那一刻却被一根条状的东西给勒住了。柔软的条状物体还遮住了他的眼睛，他不知道精灵又往他的嘴里塞了什么东西，他现在连嘴也合不上了。  
视线被剥夺之后其他感官变得敏感起来，迪奥感受到身体上的绷带紧绷着向上延伸，看来精灵就是用这个捂他的嘴和眼睛的。  
他更加清晰的感受到脖颈的项圈被拉扯着，带起一阵铃声，银链穿过他的双腿之间，随着他的身体发出一片粘腻的声响。  
他的腿不知道什么时候被绑住了，脚踝和大腿绑在一起，中间隔着一个温热的躯体，这让他没办法合拢腿。

迪奥彻底失去自己身体的掌控权。他只能双腿大开着，往前挺着自己的胸口和腰，张着嘴一句话也说不出。唾液不受控制地往下滴，打湿了他前面的绷带。  
奥普斯终于等到他梦里的这一幕，他所喜爱的猫无助地在他面前，对他送上自己的身体。然后他们会在一起，永远！  
精灵激动得发抖，他迫不及待的解开自己的裤子，将早已挺立的下身解放。白浊射在猫魅深色的毛发上，猫魅蒙着眼睛的绷带，无法闭合上的嘴，挺立着的胸脯上都留下了他的印记。  
精灵注意到猫魅的身体在微微颤抖，是在害怕吗？他说了他高兴的，那这应该是兴奋吧！真是太棒了！  
他亲吻猫魅的耳朵，猫魅整个人因为他的突然的触碰瑟缩了一下，是因为黑暗感到不安？看不到的确是会不安，猫魅害怕的时候最喜欢用尾巴缠着他的手了。  
修长而富有力量的手熟练地抓住尾巴。他应该早点注意到的，不过现在为时不晚。

迪奥喘息着，他知道精灵抓住了他的尾巴，他想尝试着把尾巴抽出来，精灵却抓得更紧了。猫魅依旧在试着解开手上的链子，然而毫无效果，甚至于让他的下身更加难受起来。  
猫魅族的尾巴缠上别人和被抓住完全是两种感受，后者可以说是弱点被抓住也不为过。  
精灵的手探到了尾巴根，猫魅族尾巴与身体的连接处十分敏感，平时下装的开口都需要好好的处理才行。而此时迪奥被这强烈的触感刺激得没能压住喉咙里的呻吟，满是情欲的呻吟声从他的喉咙间溢出来。  
精灵因为这呻吟而感到狂喜，要说之前还只是他的自我催眠，现在的这呻吟则是让他更加坚信爱人与他的相合度。  
他拨动已经笔直的银链，铃铛叮当作响。这个动作让猫魅整个人都绷成一个极限而脆弱的弧度。精灵亲吻猫魅的身体，扯开一部分已经变得一塌糊涂的绷带，亲吻正在渗血的伤口。

他又硬了。  
接下来的事情发展顺理成章。他想要忍耐，他无法忍耐，他冲进猫魅的身体里和他融为一体，他们再也不会分开，谁都不能让他们分开。  
即使不是第一次做爱，但是毫无润滑的交合还是让迪奥感到疼痛，但精灵实在太熟悉他的身体了，这份疼痛也很快转变成快感的催化剂。  
猫魅的意识在高潮和快感之间沉沉浮浮，蒙着他眼睛的绷带早已被快感带来的生理泪水打湿了。他想说不要了快停下，但是喉咙只能发出无意识的破碎的音节。精灵通常会被这声音刺激得更加兴奋，于是猫魅又会陷入下一轮快感的地狱里。  
身体内部已经被撞击得肿胀起来，后穴无意识地紧紧收缩着，被捆绑的躯体无论是双手还是双腿也早已被勒出深深的痕迹，爱抚的青紫和早就没有效果的绷带夹杂着遍布猫魅的身体。刚刚从失神中勉强恢复些许意识的迪奥感受到下身又巍巍颤颤地站起来。

猫魅依旧没能说出一个完整的字节。  
在一片空白中失去意识的时候，迪奥的脑海里就只剩下一个念头。  
太好了。

奥普斯紧紧抱着他的猫。束缚早已解开，身体也已好好清理过了，就连绷带也重新弄得整整齐齐，只是还能从猫魅身体露出部分的青紫能看出来之前的痕迹。  
精灵低声对猫魅诉说着他的快乐、他的喜悦、他对他的爱。  
但是猫魅睡着了，听不见他的声音。  
没关系，他们以后还有很长的时间。精灵想着，手指轻轻抚弄猫魅脖颈上的项圈，叮叮铃铃的声音仿佛在回应他的想法。

温暖的灯光照在房间内，的确是到了应该睡觉的时间了。精灵关灯的时候，灯光显得他蓝色的眼睛清澈而平静。  
奥普斯如同他平时一般，看起来理智而可靠。  
精灵将猫魅抱回卧室，将系着项圈的银链细致地收在手心，精灵修长的指节在月光里仿佛在发光。  
他将窗帘拉上，于是房间最后的光源也失去了，一切归于黑暗。  
奥普斯最后看了眼门外，确认一切都已经收拾完毕，整洁有序。  
精灵头也不回地关上门。  
咔嚓。


	3. 守护天节-猫受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 守护天节限定

东来很喜欢一年一度的守护天节，南瓜口味的小饼干总是将他的口袋塞得满满的到快要溢出来的程度。今年的守护天节居然还有新烟花，在和朋友聊天的时候有没有什么办法能够迅速增进两人的感情呢？最好的莫过于出其不意炸出新烟花：一个巨大的、自带可爱小蝙蝠特效的南瓜头括弧附赠微笑。

守护天节嘛，南瓜的烟花多应景啊。  
在欣赏了友人一秒从骑士变龙骑士的绝技之后，东来立刻深切感受到生命的可贵，并且决定在对方把盾丢到自己脑袋上之前先行一步去寻找生命的意义。  
逃命路上人声嘈杂，灰紫发色的逐日之民很快就注意到露天剧场簇拥着的人们。仅仅思考了一秒钟，猫魅就果断钻入人群，并且凭借着自己得天独厚的敏捷速度窜到了人群的最前方。

剧场舞台上的马戏团团长正在解说他们举办的小活动：只要完成庄园内随机三个小游戏，就可以获得特制的南瓜小饼干来交换守护天节限定的家具和食物，还有新烟花！  
这可真是太棒了！团长说开始报名的时候，东来第一个跳上了舞台。

活动是四人一组进行，东来他们随机到的第一个小游戏是点亮庄园内的四个南瓜灯，随后则是找饼干和踩魔法阵，全程都需要躲着庄园内安排好的工作人员完成。  
点灯和找饼干都很简单，最后的踩魔法阵则需要他们四个人分别同时站在庄园内位置不同的魔法阵上才能完成，靠着活动前发的临时通讯贝和隐身符，东来总算在角落的房间里找到了最后一个魔法阵。

魔法阵的发动需要一定的时间，东来看见自己脚边刷出了一个隐身符，下意识地捡起来激活。  
符文激活的瞬间魔法阵也发动了，东来听到了游戏挑战成功提示音，他茫然地眨眨眼睛：按理说完成游戏就会被法阵传送出庄园，可是为什么他还在原地？  
是因为隐身符的原因吗？东来在竖着耳朵原地听了一下动静，庄园里变得静悄悄的，工作人员似乎都为了下一轮的活动做准备而离开了。  
看来还只能得自己出去。

在心里唾弃了魔法阵的不中用，东来打算自己回到剧场拿取他应得的奖励，然而就在他迈开脚步的那一瞬间，原本已经消失的魔法阵的又出现了。  
“咦？”  
画着四个南瓜的魔法阵，当亮起一个南瓜的时候，说明有一个人站在了法阵上，等到四个南瓜的亮起时，游戏就结束了。  
明明人就站在魔法阵里，但此时东来脚下的这个魔法阵上的南瓜是全黑的，连一个南瓜都没有亮起来。

“有新的小组进来了吗？还是这个法阵出问题了？”东来疑惑地嘀咕，下一秒却感到浑身的毛发都竖立了起来。  
有什么东西缠住了他的脚。  
虽、虽然有个说法是逝去的灵魂会在守护天节的时候回来，也……也不会对活人做什么的吧！是吧！  
东来拼尽全力安慰自己，幽灵而已不知道打过多少了区区幽灵而已！猫魅闭上眼睛用力将脚踝处的东西扯开，发现意外的很轻松？  
现在那个东西的一部分被猫魅轻松地拿在手上，是一个从脚下的地面延伸而来的绿得发黑的柔韧长条，上面还有着每隔一段距离就出现的柔软片状物，东来蹲下去看了看，发现源头正好是南瓜头顶的位置。  
这个……该不会是南瓜藤吧？

似乎是感受到东来的疑惑，那个疑似南瓜藤的东西居然还开始扭动，乍一看居然带着几分娇羞的错觉。然后迅速地扭成一团，连带着东来的手一起。  
什么东西？！东来伸出手想把这突然抽风的藤蔓扯开，但发疯的藤蔓却连他的另一只手也缠了起来。  
不仅仅是如此，藤蔓开始伸展，顺着他的双臂向上延伸，遇到分叉路时甚至还能长出分枝。  
不过是短短的十几秒内，藤蔓已经缠遍猫魅全身。

“哇啊！”猝不及防的悬空让东来忍不住惊叫出声，藤蔓居然就这样将他举离了地面，大概有个十公分的距离。  
来不及为这细细的藤蔓的力量感到惊讶，东来挣扎着想要摆脱这种状态，却无事于补。到不如说，因为他的挣扎，反而使藤蔓缠得更紧了。  
“等我出去了一定要投诉！”东来咬牙切齿，藤蔓就像没听懂他的话一样自顾自地继续生长。

这个藤蔓肯定听懂了！  
东来很明显感受到藤蔓正在从他的领口袖口往里钻，于是他连忙改口：“我不投诉了，你不要往里面……唔！”  
这个藤蔓似乎对人体非常了解，它的两个新分叉出的枝条熟门熟路地来到猫魅的胸口缠绕上他的两个乳头，东来不由得用力挣扎起来。  
“不……不要！你放开我！”

然而对于藤蔓来说这种挣扎效果不大，只需要再一点时间。  
枝条技巧娴熟地摩擦起乳头，很快猫魅的挣扎就弱了下去。东来的耳朵和尾巴都耷拉着，他不由自主地挺着胸口，而藤蔓就着这个姿势像一件贴身而强力的塑形衣一样将他紧紧缠绕起来，还细心地解开了他的衣服。！

猫魅深感大事不妙，最主动的那根藤蔓正在往他的下体游走，他的裤子也已经被解开了，按着这个发展绝对是一种令人羞耻的后果，得赶紧逃掉才行。他忍不住呻吟一声，玩弄他乳头的藤蔓好像长出了叶子，叶面细细的绒毛若即若离地磨擦着他的乳尖，酥酥麻麻的感觉甚至让东来意识有些飘忽起来。  
就在他因为胸部的刺激而走神的这么一会儿，藤蔓就已经来到了他的下体。

猫魅的性器因为之前的刺激已经微微抬头，藤蔓十分细心地分出枝条缠绕上去，从睾丸根部开始环绕上阴茎，最后铃口处停住了。  
下体突然的束缚感让东来瑟缩了一下，连着整个人都安静了下来。猫魅紧绷着身体，感觉到有什么正在尝试着进入他的后穴。  
不用想也知道接下来的发展。东来尝试着最后想要挣扎一次的时候，缠在铃口的藤蔓往里面探了一下，猫魅便不敢动了。

紧绷的身体给藤蔓的进入带来些许阻力，它只能轻轻触碰着入口，又分出枝条去缠猫魅的尾巴根。  
尾巴根被缠住的时候胸部的揉搓也大力起来，甚至连缠着下体的藤蔓也像约好似的开始摩擦。全身一齐的强烈刺激让东来整个人都蜷成一道曲线。  
但是还不够，猫魅喘着粗气想要伸手去解放自己的欲望，却被藤蔓的力量拉开了身体，已经挺立的下身就这样毫无遮掩地暴露在空气中，即使后穴被突然进入也没有丝毫疲软。  
东来的胸腔震颤着，气流随着他的动作一进一出。说实话那根进去的藤蔓只能让他感到些许的不适感，并没有再多的其他感觉了。  
还不如多动动前面呢。猫魅想，不能射很难受的。

藤蔓进到一定程度后就停下了，大概是因为纤细缘故，甬道适应的十分良好。  
就在东来觉得莫名其妙的时候，他感受到藤蔓的顶端似乎出现了几个小小的、类似于球状的物体，然后很快碎了。  
猫魅的脸色都青了。

藤蔓却没有顾及他的心情，东来便再一次感受到体内有一个物体胀大起来。  
这次却没有像上次一样碎掉，第二个物体也开始胀大，第一个则被挤得开始在甬道里移动。  
什么啊这是，这个就像……  
就像产卵一样。  
这个想法划过脑海的瞬间，移动的“卵”狠狠碾过他的凸起。  
猫魅的腰狠狠地弹跳起来，后穴紧紧收缩。  
“卵”因为他的剧烈动作被夹碎了，即使如此，更多的“卵”依旧推搡着想要冲出甬道。“停下！”猫魅惊慌起来：“快停下！”  
回应他的是凸起被不断碾过的刺激，“卵”在他的身体里疯狂冲撞，猫魅的身体多少次狠狠弹起却又无力地落下。藤蔓忠实地将他的身体托在半空，让没有着力点的猫魅只能徒劳的挣扎。

“停下……啊……呜……”不知道是生理还是情绪的刺激，东来的眼里已经蓄起了泪水，随着他的动作滴落在地面。  
越来越多的“卵”的碎片堆积在肚子里，猫魅的小腹肉眼可见地鼓胀起来，后穴里的开始有粘稠的碎片被挤出来。  
“呜……停……嗯唔……啊啊啊！”  
身体和情绪的刺激让猫魅眼前发白，居然就这个状态下射了出来，大量的碎块随着他身体暂时的放松而被挤出甬道。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
等到猫魅从高潮的失神中恢复意识，才发现体内的藤蔓已经没有继续“产卵”，而他的后穴里还残留着一些碎块。  
总比肚子被撑破好，猫魅安慰自己，费力地将碎块排出体外。

东来气喘吁吁，排出碎块的时候又不可避免地摩擦到穴壁，等到他勉强排出最后一块的时候，下体也开始精神起来。  
后穴那里黏糊糊的有点难受，东来勉强撑了撑身体想要换个姿势，藤蔓很是贴心地帮他撑起上身，还顺便分开了他的双腿，让他看清楚地上的东西。  
东来看见地上一堆小南瓜的碎块——看来这就是那些“卵”的本体，以及被他遗忘了的，已经开始发亮的魔法阵。  
魔法阵里的第一个南瓜亮了。  
回想了刚刚的经历，东来感到身体一阵发凉——该不会他还要被玩射三次吧？不吧不吧，不会的吧！  
藤蔓虽然很贴心，但总能在某些地方表现出它非人的冰冷感，就比如现在。

它维持着东来双腿大开的模样，在后穴里轻轻拨动刺激猫魅的性欲，当猫魅的注意力集中在后穴和地上的碎块时，留在铃口的藤蔓猛地往里扎了进去。  
“痛……好痛！出来……快出来啊！”  
缠绕着身体的藤蔓牢牢地抓着他让他不能动一分一毫，不过即使没有藤蔓捆着他的双手，东来也不敢用力的乱动。  
细长的藤蔓插进了他的尿道里，藤蔓表面细密的绒毛此刻像是被放大一般，无情地刮着这狭窄通道的内壁。

“呜呜……”此刻东来倒是无比希望身上其他的藤蔓有所动作，好让他转移对下体的注意力，但是此刻缠绕他身上的藤蔓安安静静，就连后穴里的那根都乖巧得像是一根普通的植物一样。  
唯一有动作的，就只有那根进到他尿道里的而已。  
“不要啊……”猫魅的嘴里泄出毫无作用的哀求，也不知道是不是因为前端被插入的缘故，阴茎变得又红又肿，却依旧挺立起来。  
“痛……放过我吧……放过……呜呜！”  
就像是情景重演，东来无比清晰地感受到藤蔓尖端出现了什么圆圆的东西，他惊恐地挣扎起来。  
“不要！求你了！求你了！啊！”

藤蔓像是听到他的哀求开始退出狭窄的通道，然而随着藤蔓离开而留在通道里的，则是一串小巧圆润的球体，按照之前的经历来看，那大概也是小南瓜。  
所幸的是那些南瓜没有继续胀大，而是保持着刚出现的精致大小，东来略微松了一口气，他还以为自己的阴茎会直接被撑爆掉。  
但是此刻的东来也不好受，南瓜的表面也有着细密的绒毛，像是串珠一般挤在他的尿道里，好不容易忍耐到藤蔓完全退出来，他的阴茎已经变得又肿又大，穿了一阵阵刺刺的疼痛。  
猫魅本以为会像之前一样让他自己排出来，然而还没等他有所动作，挤在尿道里的小南瓜动了，藤蔓开始缓缓地牵着最外面南瓜往外拉动。  
“啊……啊啊啊！等等！啊啊啊啊！”

圆珠大小的南瓜在猫魅的尿道里滚动起来，原本就敏感而狭窄的甬道顿时收缩起来，却又被南瓜硬生生撑开。  
猫魅挣扎着，眼睛渐渐失去失去了焦点，他已经不知道那到底是痛还是其他的什么感觉。藤蔓拉扯南瓜的速度在加快，而他能做的只有下意识的挺起腰身，将自己身体拉成一个极限的弧状。  
坚硬的圆球在尿道里飞快的摩擦，原本让他痛苦难耐的绒毛现在也成了新的快感来源。每一个圆球冲出尿道时都会给猫魅带来一波新的快感，当最后一个小南瓜被拉出来时，东来只觉得有一片白光也随着一起出来。  
好爽。这是猫魅脑袋里唯一的一个念头，随后他便失去了意识。

深秋的夜晚带着些许凉意，所幸猫魅所处的是有着火源的室内空间，因此醒来的时候并没有出现手脚冰凉的情况。  
东来迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，几滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑落，他下意识的想要去擦掉，却发现自己动弹不得。猫魅的脑袋顿时清醒过来：对了！我之前……？  
他这才发现自己还维持着双腿大开的姿势，双手被拉在身后，已经有些麻了。

看来他失去意识的时间还不短，猫魅想着，发现自己的性器萎靡地垂在身前，看着有些楚楚可怜，而地面上躺着一串小小的南瓜球，上面还沾着他的精液。  
东来忍不住微微抖了抖。  
强行将自己的注意力转移，东来看见南瓜球底下压着的魔法阵果然有了变化：第二个南瓜已经亮起来了。  
猫魅无力地闭上眼睛：不……  
他软软地挣扎起来。

藤蔓像是被他的挣扎惊醒一般，等到他开始挣扎一段时间之后才开始有所动作，仅仅只是细微地抽动了一下，就让猫魅停下了挣扎。  
东来露出了不可置信的神色：怎么回事！？  
藤蔓抽动的是那根留在后穴里的枝条，此时它已经不是之前的细小模样，粗大得挤满了整个后穴，东来微微一动，就能感受到那表面凹凸不平的触感。  
可能是因为之前身体已经习惯了枝条的存在，直到这会东来才发现身体里居然有这样一个庞然大物。

“别……别这样吧……”猫魅的声音都在颤抖：“会死的……我也不想射了……放过我吧，求你了，求……”  
枝条动了。  
藤蔓似乎特地做了调整，每一个凸起都能完美摩擦到他柔软敏感的内壁上，这样的体贴东来一点都不想要，但他连动都不敢动，只能眼睁睁的看着自己的下体又巍颤颤的抬起头来。  
这还仅仅是浅浅的抽动而已。东来咬着下唇，他的铃口还有些肿痛，但这痛楚很快就被后穴的感触所覆盖了。

藤蔓好像特别放心他的适应力，才缓缓抽动了几下就加快了频率，但东来已经受不了了。  
粗大的枝条在他的后穴里反复抽插，细致耐心地按压他的肠壁。东来此时无比痛恨这身体的适应力，那一阵阵的摩擦没有带来丝毫不适，反而让他的阴茎又一次勃起了。猫魅呻吟着，扭动着身体想要摆脱束缚。  
但是枝条很快就不仅只是抽插了，它开始在猫魅的体内横冲直撞，尤其冲着那一个点撞过去。

东来再一次身不由己地挺起腰，他感觉自己已经失去了手脚，只剩下一个光秃秃的身体承受着撞击。  
藤蔓很卖力，每一次撞击都让东来充分感受到什么叫做技巧和力道，后穴的一波又一波的快感让东来有些翻白，但是藤蔓却依旧在抽插，甚至还加快了抽插的速度。

“会……会坏掉……慢……啊啊！”  
“慢点……嗯啊……”  
猫魅已经完全沉溺在快感里，藤蔓的速度还在加快。他无意识的张着嘴，唾液伴着呻吟顺着他的下巴滴到他的胸口上。  
被忽视已久的细小藤蔓则围着他的乳头绕了一圈后才缓缓收紧，挺立的乳头因为充血的原因显得又红又大，如同成熟已久的樱桃一般。  
东来思维模糊眼前发白，他感觉自己好像是又射了，意识像被塞进云端里，又像是在棉花糖堆，轻飘飘的。  
地上的魔法阵亮起了第三个南瓜。

藤蔓这次没有给东来休息的时间，猫魅前面的纤细藤蔓趁着他失神的时候再次缠上了他欲望的根部，紧紧地仿佛一个铁环。  
因为射精而疲软下去的欲望在后穴和胸部的刺激下又缓慢而坚强的抬起头来，东来的意识是被这波火辣辣的快感唤回来的。  
他张张嘴，只能从喉咙里发出微弱的声音：“不……”

藤蔓终于对猫魅脖子以上的部分下手了，它以一种极快的速度爬上了猫魅的脸，在眼睛面前织了一张细密的藤网，又去触碰猫魅族布满了毛细血管和神经的的粉色内耳。在脸上分叉的枝条则是又掉过头冲向嘴巴，在东来忍不住呻吟的时候插了进去，随后飞快的胀大，占满了整个口腔。  
“呜！呜呜呜！”猫魅努力地想要吐出异物，但枝条却因为他的动作往喉咙间更加深入了。东来不知道此刻的他看起来就像是被这粗大的藤蔓贯穿了一般，窒息感模糊了他的感官，连着后穴的枝条的抽插，反而带起一阵奇异的快感。

会死的……好爽……不行了……  
几个破碎的词汇在他逐渐失去思考能力的大脑中流过，身体的血液再次挤向下身，这个感觉很熟悉，东来知道他又要射了。  
他甚至有些隐隐地期待那个瞬间。  
下身熟悉的肿胀却在某个位置戛然而止，就像是有人抵着他快乐的大门。不，不是就像，东来模糊地感受到自己欲望的根部有一圈紧锢着的藤蔓，那就是罪魁祸首。  
这个认知让猫魅再次挣扎起来，但是沉溺在快感中的身体所能用出的力气的作用简直是微乎其微，他拼尽全力扭动着，想要再获得那一丝快感。但藤蔓却不再碰他阴茎，它将那里的枝条悉数收回，只留下锢着根部的枝条，仿佛是才反应过来想要醉心于他的其他地方似的。  
欲望坚挺却迟迟不能得到最后的抚慰，东来被快感和痛苦的夹击逼得简直要发疯，后穴的枝条像是终于等到这个时机，精准而有力道地按在他的凸起上。  
就像被电流击穿身体，猫魅整个身体都无法控制的颤抖起来，他感到天旋地转，脑袋眩晕，却也没有彻底失去意识。然而藤蔓并没有停下来，它就着凸起揉搓按压，一阵连绵不断的快感席卷了东来的身体。  
猫魅已经不能再思考其他的东西了，他好像已经失去了意识，却又好像还清醒着，大脑一片混沌。身体好像已经不由他所控制，皮肤受到的每一点触碰都能引起猫魅剧烈的颤抖。  
猫魅最终还是陷在快感的地狱里，无精高潮带来的酥麻让他的意识沉沉浮浮，不知身在何方。  
坏掉了……坏掉了……好舒服……  
这是猫魅的脑袋里最后剩下的东西。

藤蔓好似终于玩够了这幅身体，缠绕在欲望根部的藤蔓轻缓地松开，又像是施舍般地缠绕上茎体。原本就到达极限许久的欲望终于喷薄而出，猫魅的身体因为这次射精一阵疯狂的痉挛，就这样睁着眼睛爽晕过去。  
第四个南瓜终于亮了。  
“来……”  
“……东来……”  
“东来！”  
猫魅被突然出现在耳边的声音吓了一跳，他往后退了好几步，感到一阵眩晕，手脚发软差点跪在地上，缓了好一会后才发现友人正看着他。  
“你发什么呆啊？没事吧？活动报名已经开始了！我们赶紧去吧！”  
确认猫魅无事之后，没等东来回应，友人便拉着他来到了剧场舞台前，对着舞台上的马戏团团长举起手：“我们报名！”

唉？  
站在庄园里的时候东来还有些茫然，小魔精正在面前解说规则，他微微扭头就能看见友人兴致勃勃的脸。  
他们随机到的第一个小游戏是点亮庄园内的四个南瓜灯，随后则是找饼干和踩魔法阵。  
东来现在看见魔法阵就心头一颤，他找到一个魔法阵就告诉队友位置，死活不肯踩进去。  
但魔法阵要四个人同时踩上去才行，东来看着已经亮起三个南瓜的魔法阵，心惊胆战地踩进去。  
无事发生。

猫魅长吁一口气，正巧边上刷出来一个隐身符文，他下意识的捡起来。  
庄园内安静无比，东来缓缓地看向自己的脚下。  
什么都没有。  
他松了一口气，眨眨眼睛，然后惊恐地看着地面上全黑的魔法阵。  
魔法阵中心的藤蔓还向他挥了挥，像是在打招呼，随后才缠上他的脚踝。  
可怜的猫魅几乎就要晕过去，他摇摇欲坠的身体从后面被什么东西托住了，他扭过头。三个新的魔法阵出现在他的身边，从魔法阵中间生长出的藤蔓已经分别缠上了他的双手和腰间。  
他感到眼前一黑。


	4. 精猫-接 恋人？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男精第一人称视角  
请注意这位第一人称看受方滤镜十分严重

我第一次见到迪奥的时候距离他还非常远，何况我看见的还只是一个背影，只是记得那条长长的、毛茸茸的尾巴在我眼前晃来晃去的，让人心痒难耐。  
后来我上前和他搭话，说实话我那会儿还以为他是只黑猫，只是过去以后才发现他和旁边纯黑的猫魅族的女性有着细微的差别。  
他的毛发在阳光底下隐隐泛着紫光。

出于我个人隐秘的爱好，我对于猫魅族有着非比寻常的喜爱之情，他们毛绒绒的尾巴和耳朵尤其深得我心，于是当时的我很直接的问他了。  
我说：我能摸摸你的尾巴吗？  
他的反应看起来惊讶极了，就那么仰着头望着我，嘴巴微微张着，过了一会儿才回到：可以。  
旁边的猫魅族女性咯咯咯地笑起来，他看起来有些尴尬，我也有点尴尬，不过我很能端架子，所以我当时端住了表情，等着他的下一步动作。  
迪奥瞪了那位女性一眼，对我说，去家里。  
我虽然疑惑，不过出于某种不可告人的念头，我欣然接受了这个邀请。

在飞艇坪上等航班的时候，他就站在我的身边。作为一名精灵族的成年男性，我的身高在同族之中也是属于拔尖那类，因此我只要稍稍低头就能看见他头顶的发旋，以及两只毛绒绒的猫耳朵。  
当时我就想：好可爱！好想揣在兜里带走！  
虽然有人会觉得我的思想发展太快，对此我只能说我是真心的。  
路上我和他聊天，我充分展示了我冷静而又可靠的一面，基本上认识我的人都是那样觉得的，他也不例外。  
后来我们到了他家里相互交流感情和深入探讨生理知识，顺便确定了交往关系。  
再后来，我们烙印了。  
觉得很快？不，因为我在这里省略一些艰险的过程。

他喜欢我冷静理智的模样，因此我一直很尽力维持他所喜爱的姿态，从未将另一个我暴露在他的面前。  
直到那次。  
我这人有些患得患失，总觉得到手的东西会溜走，感情也一样，因此我一直小心翼翼地藏着我的另一面，生怕那天暴露出来吓到我的猫然后失去他。  
那次他受伤，我很担心，结果居然还听到他又去酒吧打工的事，一个没控制住，就将人关在了家里。  
事后冷静下来，又害怕他想离开我，一整天都魂不守舍的，直到晚上回去发现一切都没有变。  
我简直要高兴得发疯。

是不是说明，我可以一点点展现出我的所有？听到他说他很高兴，他说可以原谅我所做的，天知道我当时感到多么幸福。  
不过那种状态下居然还撩拨我，我一时没收住，做得稍微过分了点。  
还令我幸福的是，第二天他对着我伸出的那只手。  
简直太幸福了，握住那只手的时候，我觉得我就像在做梦。  
自从那次之后，迪奥就一直戴着我给他定制的项圈，虽然银铃铛被用“太过于羞耻死也不要戴着出门”的理由摘下来了让我觉得有点可惜。  
铃铛也很棒的呀。

今天又是结束委托的日子。  
我坐在庭院的长椅上等待着。我上一个委托快收尾的时候，我的猫接到了一个据说报酬很丰富的委托，只是雇主非常急，我们连面都没见他就出发了。  
只剩下我一个留在家里，总觉得偶尔飞过的那一对对鸟儿都在怜悯我这个独守空房的孤寡老精。  
不对，我今年才26！还年轻！还很行！  
就在我不知道第几次开始数院子里的落叶的时候，门口终于有了动静。我日思夜想的猫出现在那里！

他看到我在庭院里有些意外，耳朵尖和尾巴都微微上扬，声音也在上扬。  
奥普斯。  
他在叫我的名字。

我走过去抱住他，他的毛发上带着冰雪和草木的味道，还有一股浓烈的血腥气。  
受伤了吗？我问他。  
没有。他说，把身子放软靠在我怀里。那些都是魔物和敌人的。  
他又开始抱怨，说这次的雇主简直不拿他们当人用，一点多余的休息时间都不给，要不是钱够多他早不干了。  
我安抚地摸摸他的发，又揉揉他的耳朵，问他要不要去洗澡。  
他点点头，我便直接把他抱起来往屋子里走。这次他似乎真的很累，都没怎么动弹。  
平时都会抗议我用公主抱的。

我有点心疼，我将他抱进浴室，剥了他的衣服，将他放进浴池里。  
只不过拿个睡衣的功夫，等我再进浴室的时候，他就那样坐在浴池里睡着了。  
灯光透过水雾照在他安静的脸上，我有些看入迷，没注意到他的身子正在倾斜。  
噗通一声，他落水了。

我急忙跑过去把他拉起来，他也从睡梦中清醒过来，把自己架在浴池边上咳水。  
他的毛发因为沾水变得湿漉漉的，脸色发红，带着一直以来都少见虚弱感，不过很快这虚弱感就消失了。  
他瞪了我一眼，我觉得有些无辜，不过还是第一时间把毛巾递过去。  
他拉住我的袖子，又用尾巴拍打浴池的水面。  
我立刻会意，利索地脱了衣服踩进浴池里。

进入浴池之后水汽更大了，除了我的猫以外的东西都朦朦胧胧的。  
我一只手扶着他的腰，另一只手则是帮他擦背。  
他趴着浴池边上哼哼一会儿，不久又发出均匀的呼吸声。  
猫魅族男性身体的肌肉都很匀称好看，从后面看他们的背部的时候不禁会让人感觉：真棒！  
迪奥的肤色不是很白，稍微有点偏黑，不过这肤色在沾了水的时候尤其性感。

我看着他的背线咽了咽口水，他发梢的水珠顺着他带着些许伤口的背脊流下来。我觉得浑身都在发热，大概并不是因为在浴室里的原因。  
上次想在太阳海岸做的提议被无情否决了，那么退一步想想在家里的浴池其实也可以的。  
不，这个当然不能说明我是变态，只是爱到深处情不自禁而已！  
想到这里的时候我觉得我的喉咙有些干渴，说真的，理智上我知道我应该让劳累已久的他好好休息，但是从情感方面来说，我现在就疯狂地想要他。  
疯狂的。

我抚在他腰间的手慢慢下滑，他的尾巴安静地漂浮在水里，我轻轻摸上他的尾巴根。他尾巴上的绒毛因为在水中的原因摸起来比以往更加柔软，我尽量用不会惊醒他的的力道缓慢的掰开他的臀瓣，然后看见他的尾巴在水里晃悠了一下。  
他没有醒。  
我自认为自己是个好人，这种偷摸着做坏事的感觉不多有，我听到自己的心脏砰砰直跳，有点小紧张地用手指去触碰他的后穴。  
微烫的热水间隔在我和他之间，我的手指轻轻的，才进去了一点他就咕哝了一声，好似感觉到不舒服一样动了动。  
我觉得我心脏都要跳出来了。

所幸的是他并没有像我想象的那样睁开眼睛，于是我又继续我的下一步动作。  
可能是因为姿势有些变化，手指进去的比我想象中的要容易一些，我又试探着塞入第二根和第三根手指，都很顺利的进去了。  
我脑袋里闪过一丝想法，那是一个一旦确认就会让我感到十分惊喜的想法，不过在当事人还处于睡眠的这个状态，我就不进行求证了。  
既然后穴已经准备好，我就着这个姿势把他稍微抱起来，让他背靠着我，坐在我的腿上。

进入的过程很顺利，他的体内比我回忆中的更加温暖紧致，我忍不住发出一声叹息，随后感到靠在我胸口的脑袋动了动。  
他醒了，不过还有些迷糊，耳朵低垂着的样子十分可爱。  
奥普斯？他问我：怎么了？

我还没有回答他，他便尝试着起身，然后才反应过来此刻是什么状况。也许是因为惊吓，也许是因为泡了太久身体被泡软了，他又重重地坐下来。  
我闷哼一声，呼吸顿时粗重起来，这感觉实在是太过于刺激了。而他则是直接软在了我的怀里，嘴里发出压抑着的呻吟。  
奥普斯！他喘着气，嘴里时不时露出难耐的、动人的声音：呜！这里可是浴室！

我知道。我回答道，然后双手环住他的腰微微上提。  
等等！他有点慌张。我还没准备好！嗯……  
我低下头亲吻他的脸颊作为安抚，带着一丝坏心问：是你自己动，还是我帮你？  
他瞪了我一眼，泛红的脸颊和带着泪珠的眼角没有丝毫的威慑力。他用脑袋蹭了我一下，虽然我知道他本意可能是想把我的颧骨给撞歪。然后他把手放在我的手上。  
我没力气。他很小声的说。  
我故意将耳朵往他那边凑，问：什么？  
我说你来！他的脸全都涨红了，勉强提高音量说了一句之后就想蜷起来，但是现在这个姿势他没办法有太大动作，只好把脸撇开不让我看见。  
真是太可爱了！  
我咬咬他的耳朵尖，他的身体颤抖了一下，坚持不让我看见脸。

但是没关系，我将他的身体往前顶，让他再次趴在浴池边上。虽然我之前是想尝试一下骑乘，不过考虑他现在的身体状态还是放弃了，免得到时候被折磨的人是我。  
仅仅只是这么动作他就有些受不了，他费力地抓着浴池边，如果不是我扶着他的腰，他可能半路又会坐下去。  
没事的，没事的。我安慰他，把着他的腰想要咬上他的后脖颈。这种时候项圈反而有些碍事起来，我于是贴着项圈吮吸他皮肤，顺着那条我垂涎已久的背线细细亲吻下来。  
奥普斯！他叫我，声音发颤。  
我也忍耐不住了，用力抓住他的腰开始抽插。

起先他还想压抑一下，在被我撞到那一点之后就失控地叫出声，很快整个浴室都被他的呻吟所充满。  
“啊啊！……轻点！轻……嗯嗯……”  
虽然这个姿势我看不见他的脸，但也能够想象到那是一种怎样让我迷恋的神色。  
我用力的撞击他，让他无暇去思考其他的事，在呻吟中我听见他叫我的名字，带着一丝哭腔。  
“呜……奥普斯……哈啊……”  
单单就一个名字的发音，就让我浑身的血液都滚烫起来。  
他永远是我的，永远。

浴室里回荡着我们的肉体相互碰撞的声音，我将他的手拉到身后，让他去碰我们相互连接的地方。  
只碰了一下他就缩起了手指，我也没有勉强已经羞得不行的他，只是咬着他的耳朵说：再叫叫我的名字吧。  
奥普斯。他呓语一般吐出我名字的音节，随后露出一个小小的微笑，把尾巴贴在我的小腹那里磨蹭。  
我倒吸一口凉气，感到血液又往下冲了几分。这种时候还想着撩拨我，不愧是我的猫，真是够胆大。  
为了使他的努力不白费，也为了让我有所慰藉，我加快了我的节奏，很快他就丢掉了笑，变得连连哀叫起来。  
“奥普斯！奥普斯！啊啊啊……”  
真是悦耳的声音。

这场欢爱已经持续了一段时间，想到他今天才刚回来，我也就不打算再折腾他，伸手去抚慰他身前的欲望。  
他好像早就到达极限了，我轻轻一顺，他就泄在我的手里，后穴猛地把我咬得死死的，连带着我也交代在他的里面。  
等到快感的余韵渐渐褪去，我才慢慢退出他的身体，把他抱在怀里。他在我怀里喘着粗气，耳朵耷拉着，尾巴也没有再晃动，整个猫都显得有些无精打采的。一瞬间我有点后悔今天在浴室里的冲动。  
不过事实是即使有这个念头也改变不了什么，浴池里的水还得重新换一遍才行，还有给他的清理。

在我给浴池换水的时候，他好像就已经缓过来了，直直地盯着我看。  
我一转身，就能看见他趴在浴池边上，尾巴对着我一勾一勾的，我于是直接坐到他的身边。  
现在，他抬着头，眼睛湿漉漉的看着我，尾巴在轻轻地摇晃，等我过去的时候，又缠到我的手腕和我的腿上磨擦，我知道这代表什么，毕竟我们分开了好一段时间了。  
于是我用浴巾包裹住他的身体，不顾他小小的，对于公主抱的抗议和挣扎，进到我们的卧室里。  
毕竟他在外面辛苦很久了，这次我想尽可能温柔一些。  
啊，当然了，床单也是我洗。

我将他放在我们一起买的那张柔软的双人床上，被我裹得紧紧的他就像一条大型猫耳毛毛虫一样在床上滚来滚去，我不由得笑出声。  
听到我的声音后他停下了，在我凑过去的时候，又被他用脚不轻不重的踹了一下。  
解开！他很蛮横地说。  
我自然是乖乖听话。

随着我解开浴巾，他的身体再次赤裸地出现在我的眼前。  
我觉得喉咙又干渴起来。  
他的身体还带着被浴池的水汽蒸出的粉红色，暗色的尾巴有些害羞地蜷在身前。  
作为安抚，我伸手抓住他的尾巴在手心里轻轻揉搓。他也任由我抓住尾巴，眯起眼睛。  
我一边咬上他的唇一边欺身压上他的身体，他很乖巧地张开双唇，用湿漉漉的舌头迎接我。

我含住他相对而言稍显小巧的舌头，他也像是要争夺控制权一样缠上我的舌，房间里回荡着我们相互亲吻的声音。  
我们之间的战争不分上下，不过他过于专心而忘记了一件事。  
我抓住他尾巴那只手探到尾巴根稍稍用力，他的尾巴顿时紧紧缠绕在我的手上。他的呼吸也乱了，我趁此机会攻入到他的领地里，揪住他的舌头细细吮吸厮磨，很快他就呜呜的呻吟起来。  
等到他连呻吟的力气也没有了，我才放开他的唇舌。他躺在我的身下大口地呼吸新鲜空气，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着。  
我又去亲吻他的锁骨，对于我来说，在他的皮肤上稍稍用力就能在上面留下印记。

等他缓过来的时候，胸口已经被我盖满了章。  
“等等！我的衣服可是露领口的！”  
“我知道。”我当然知道他的衣服是怎样的，远敏职业的空贼制衣，不仅领口大开，就连腰部两侧也有欲盖弥彰的大开口。说实话我看那件衣服不爽很久了：在家穿也就算了，为什么要穿出去给别人看到！  
“那你还……！别、别咬！”  
“有什么关系，你明天没有委托吧。”我一边噬咬他的乳尖一边说道。他的乳头现在精神的不得了，挺立饱满，含在嘴里反复吮吸的时候还会轻轻颤抖。  
“有聚会……啊！”  
“那就换件衣服！”我带着几分怨气又狠狠撕扯了他的乳头，他的身体顿时蜷缩起来。  
“啊哈……真拿你没办法。”他用手抬起我的脸，再次贴上我的唇，非常温柔。  
“谁叫我宠你呢？”他从齿间发出模糊不清的声音，但我却听得清清楚楚，脸上忍不住发烧起来。

这次的吻完全掌控在他的手里，强硬而温柔的节奏，不会让我喘不过气，也不会让我过于放松。  
我们长长的接吻，气息交融，分开时能看见链接着我们的银丝。  
我们四目相对着，又交换了一个吻。  
来取悦我吧。猫在我耳边说：不给在外劳累很久的爱人一点特别服务吗？  
爱人，我喜欢这个词。于是我将他重新压在身下亲吻他。  
当然。我回答。


	5. 抹布猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到成人礼那天就是成人了，嗯！

星六月二十五日。

这天是阿寒的生日，也是他的成人日。  
好友们为了给他庆祝，特地包了最近正火的一个冒险者酒吧整整一个下午。  
不是不想连着晚上一起包，只是去询问的时候，得到的是“晚上已经被预定了”的回答。  
面对好友们遗憾的脸，阿寒只是笑着安慰到：“没事没事，以后还有机会，下次谁再过生日的时候我们可以再来包夜啊。”  
话是这样说了，大家实际上也都知道就算今天晚上可以包夜，他们也没办法包夜，在场的人都是忙于生计的冒险者，第二天多多少少都有些委托，今天能够疯玩一个下午已经是很放纵的结果了。

阿寒也没有难过，他反而劝好友们赶紧回家休息。  
“毕竟第二天还要忙，今天晚上要是没休息好的话怎么办？”  
这话说得很实际，友人们向他送上最后的祝福之后纷纷离开了。阿寒把包场的账单放在收银台上，收拾了一下，也离开了。

正式成年啊。阿寒盯着夜空中的月亮发呆。他之前有认识的同族前辈说成年以后就会有一些特殊时期，那种时候最好找中意的小姐姐或者小哥哥一起渡过。  
他不由得悄悄红了红脸。  
不知道第一次和他渡过这个时期的人是谁呢？如果是美丽的女性愿意和自己一起的话，一定会温柔对待她的。小巧又柔软的女性是多么美好啊。

只是现在压在身上的人很明显和小巧柔软扯不上关系。  
白发的同族压在阿寒身上，引以为豪的佩刀已经被对方扔到一旁，阿寒盯着距离自己不过两三米远的刀，拼命地想要伸出手。  
“唉哟，还想反抗，可以啊。”浅色毛发的猫魅按住他的手，对身后喊了一声：“到底来不来的？我可是要直接开始了？”  
“来了来了，你也太心急了。”嘈杂的脚步声靠近，阿寒看见一双黑色的靴子出现在自己的眼前，将他的武器一脚踢得远远的，随后他感到自己被抱起来。  
“你们要做什么！”阿寒有些慌乱，有个男人锢住了他的胳膊，让他的身体不受自己控制地直立起来，这个动作反而让他能够看见眼前同族的脸。  
尖锐的瞳孔昭示了白发猫魅的身份，阿寒挣扎着：“逐日之民找我有什么事吗？我根本不认识你们，你们想做什么？！”  
没有理会阿寒的挣扎，白发的猫魅似乎是因为他稀少的护月之民的身份感到一瞬的惊讶，随后笑了起来，以一种让阿寒感到毛骨悚然的温柔语气开口了。  
“别害怕，护月的小家伙，很快你就会觉得舒服了。”

阿寒的大脑还未开始分析到这“舒服”的含义，对方便凑上前来，咬住了他的嘴唇。  
“呜……呜呜！”

对于阿寒而言，亲吻这个动作仅发生在好友亲人之间相互亲吻脸颊或者额头 ，尽管他也听说并且憧憬过那些恋人之间的美妙接触，但这并不代表他想在这种情况下尝试——尤其对方还是个陌生男人。  
接吻经验为零的年轻人在一开始就失去了主导权。舌头被紧紧纠缠着逗弄，想要躲避的动作却使得对方更进一步，阿寒甚至能听到自己口中发出的令人害羞的水声。  
羞耻感和无措感一并涌了上来，唇齿之间被占得满满的，甚至没有氧气停留的空间。被夺走氧气的阿寒一时之间竟然忘记了自己还能用鼻子呼吸这件事。

眼看着年轻人就要被自己憋死，白发的猫魅又吮吸了一下对方柔软的舌尖才松开，口齿之间拖出一条长长的银丝，他的声音里带着笑。  
“小笨蛋，呼吸啊。”  
“！……哈啊！……”  
唾液顺着阿寒的下巴尖儿缓慢滴落在他不知何时就已经裸露在外的胸口上，阿寒剧烈地喘息着，贪婪地呼吸着宝贵的空气。  
白发的猫魅吻了他的额头，这个动作让阿寒有些晃神，随后他感受到对方在咬他的耳尖。  
“放松。”那个逐日之民说。  
放松？

像是被利刃劈开身体，从身后传来的痛楚让阿寒暂时性地失去了思考能力，只是如同离水之鱼一般张着嘴，却没能发出任何声音。

“你还是太着急了，这小家伙才是第一次呢。”白发猫魅对阿寒身后的男人发出抱怨。  
“别装什么温柔情人了，不然你也不会在这里不是吗？”男人发出嗤笑，随后又低吟出声：“嗯……好紧……”  
猫魅耸耸肩，将颤抖着的阿寒抱在怀里，拉低他的身子；男人则是扶着他的腰，缓慢地开始抽插起来。

异物在身体里的搅动总算让阿寒找回了自己都声音，他不住地颤抖着，眼泪几乎就要流下来：“不要！快出去！呜……”  
他趴在猫魅的怀里，被唾液弄得黏糊糊的胸口因为刮蹭在对方的衣服上而有些痒痒的，带着些异样的感觉，而疼痛则似乎是因为胸口这陌生的感觉而减轻了一些。  
“呜……呜嗯……”  
顶上传来带着些许的轻笑，有一只手顺着他的脊椎在往下划，皮肤之间毫无顾忌的接触让阿寒起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他感到浑身发麻，就连之前的痛楚也变得有些轻微起来。随后，那只手停在了他的尾巴根部。

这是一种奇异的体验，年轻的猫魅从没感受过这种感觉，体内异物的搅动好像也不是那么不能接受，前列腺被不断摩擦着，配合着从尾巴根部传来的酥麻感让阿寒软得撑不起身子。他眼神迷蒙地趴在那个同族的怀里，下意识的挺腰。  
青涩的下体早已抬起头来，铃口滴落着露珠，再一会一定能够……就差一点点！  
“呜！”

在即将到达云端之际被突兀地扼住，猫魅迷茫地抬起头，看见同族带着笑意的尖锐眼眸。  
“什么嘛，这不是很喜欢嘛。”  
喜欢？喜欢什么？  
被快感压制住的理智渐渐回笼，阿寒立刻意识到那所谓的喜欢指的是什么，他惊慌地想要挣扎：“不！不是的，我！呜啊啊啊啊！”

灼热的潮汐撞击着他，在他体内的异物剧烈的剐蹭他的肠道，有什么东西进一步冲进了他的身体，他刚刚恢复的理智被冲撞的七零八碎，随即又因为无法射精的痛苦而回到他的大脑里。  
他听见身后男人传来满足的喘息声。  
“哈啊——不错嘛，不愧是你挑选的，很有潜力！”  
男人大声的夸赞让猫魅想要钻到地里去，头顶的声音接着这话说到：“怎么样？要不要买下来？”  
“这我可不能决定，我得问问兄弟们？”  
“可以，你叫他们来吧。”

下体依旧紧绷着难受，但阿寒依旧无暇去管了，他惊恐地抬起头。  
浅发的逐日之民安抚地亲吻了他的发丝：“好孩子，要注意牙齿不能碰到哦。”  
脑袋被暴力的压下，性器直接弹在了阿寒的脸上，同族的男人按着他的脑袋，用安抚却又命令的语气说到：“含进去。”

男人的性器要说有什么好味道是不可能的，阿寒嘴里的腥气让他觉得有些反胃，喉咙收缩着想要将嘴里的东西吐出去。  
浅发的猫魅皱起了眉，他抬头看见向这里走过来的男人们，点头示意，随后掐住了年轻猫魅的后脖颈：”不是叫你注意牙齿吗！“  
幼猫的嘴里发出哀鸣。

男人们嬉笑着靠近，以一种商品能不能打折的语气和猫魅搭话：“这不是还没弄好嘛？便宜点？”  
猫魅哼了一声：“你们自己说要找新鲜现货的，我的价格只会增不会减，你们看着办吧。”  
男人们发出失望的声音，奥拉男性抓住幼猫的尾巴，脸上带着遗憾的神情：”那就只好辛苦这位小兄弟了。“

阿寒的股间还不断有粘稠的浊液在往下掉，奥拉却毫不在意，他拉起幼猫的尾巴，掰开他的臀瓣，直直地捅了进去。  
火辣辣的肉棍捅进身体里，奥拉族的尺寸和人族相比可是有些差距，奥拉一族特有的鳞片质感刺激的阿寒的身体，他下意识地张大了嘴巴，却让嘴里的性器往喉间更深入了。  
猫魅似乎也不指望阿寒能提供什么到位的服务了，他抓着阿寒的脑袋，干脆直接把他的脑袋当做了一个毛茸茸的飞机杯，直接在里面抽插起来。

身体前后被同时贯穿，就像四肢已经被夺走一样，阿寒感觉不到自己手脚的存在，他的尾巴还在奥拉手里紧绷着，被抑制已久的欲望就这样射了出来。  
“噢哟，这小家伙怎么被操两下就射了，这么喜欢哥哥的肉棒？”  
“小兄弟第一次能坚持到现在已经不错了，该给人家点奖励不是。”  
“说得在理，来来哥哥们的肉棒让你尽情吃个够。”

男人们毫无顾忌地在身后大笑着，阿寒从高潮的空白中回过神来的时候，还有另一根肉棒在尝试挤进他的身体。

会裂开的，一定会被撕裂的！不要！不要！  
他软软地挣扎起来，却换来了男人们的起哄声。  
”你看他多激动，一定是迫不及待了。别急，哥哥这就来喂你。“  
男人们提起他的尾巴，让阿寒的屁股抬高，第二根肉棒在洞口摩擦着，混合着精液摩擦出来的泡沫挤了进来。  
与此同时，面前的猫魅也射在他的嘴里。  
带着腥味的液体被吞下去了一些，但这也没关系了，哀嚎混杂着精液在阿寒的喉咙里，更让他觉得绝望的是，在这痛苦中居然真的有些许欢愉传到他的大脑里。  
他下意识抬了抬腰。

天已经微微亮了，男人们穿戴整齐地站在这里，以人族男性为首的犯人们将手里的袋子递给浅发的猫魅。  
“不愧是你，哪怕是第一次的货也这么好，这是说好的价钱。”  
猫魅接过沉甸甸的钱袋，笑道：“还是你们运气好，让我一出门就找到了。想来各位之后的旅途也会一帆风顺。”  
“哪里哪里，还是你眼光好啊。”  
他们互相吹捧着，谁也没有多看地上一眼。

阿寒浑身赤裸地躺在地上，身上沾满了精液，后穴时不时地涌出白浊，他的眼睛无神地看向一旁。那里，他的视若珍宝的爱刀正躺在那里，沾满了灰尘，上面还有几个脚印。  
他看着太阳逐渐升起。  
今天是星六月二十六日，而昨天，是阿寒的成人日。


	6. 龙精

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点捆绑的小情趣

这种感觉很奇妙。  
亚拓·金新奇地看着身上的绳索。亚麻色的绳索远比它看上去的更加牢固，亚拓用他丰富的狩猎经验估计了一下，这绳索起码能绑住两头龙。  
真不错，回头得问问在哪弄到的。

不过比起绳索的出处，更加重要的是目前的处境。  
相貌俊美的精灵族正跨坐在亚拓的身上，虽然对方身上的衣装还算整齐，但是暮晖之民**已经明确的感受到身体内的血液正在往某个方向冲撞。  
他觉得口干舌燥，被绑在头顶的双手微微挣扎着，尝试叫出爱人的名字：  
“约书亚？”

很明显爱人此刻并没有多少心思回应他，精灵正专心致志地检查他身上的绳结，时不时拉扯一下确认是否牢固。  
不得不说这十分刺激，无论是从触觉方面还是视觉方面。亚拓在对方弯腰的时候不可避免的看到对方露出白皙的脖颈，他咽了咽口水，抑制住自己想要冲上去啃咬的冲动，声音沙哑的开口。  
“别闹了，乖。”

精灵倒是对这句话有了反应，他停下了动作，轻轻皱起眉头。  
约书亚向亚拓确认似的，问：“你觉得我在胡闹？”没等亚拓回答，精灵便自顾自地说道：“那就让你确认我到底是不是在胡闹吧。”  
随着约书亚的声音一起落下的，还有一双修长的手。  
腰间的皮带被轻巧的解开，暮晖之民早已充血的下体顿时弹跳出来，亚拓不由得深吸一口气——那双手摸上去了！

因为精灵转过身去的关系，亚拓并不能看见此刻约书亚的神色，不然他肯定拼了命也要挣脱这绳索去抱住自己的爱人，只可惜没有如果。  
精灵脸上带着绯红，他坐到了亚拓胸口的位置，双手扶着亚拓的肉棒俯下身去。  
对于贵族而言这种行为实在太大胆了。约书亚脑袋里念头一闪而过，但随后将脸贴近爱人的凶器，轻轻的舔了一下。  
背后顿时传来吸气的声音，约书亚瞬间感受到身下人的呼吸剧烈起来，精灵的通红的脸上带出一抹狡黠的笑容，对着肉棒顶端亲了一口，啵。

那声音真是响亮到震耳发聩，亚拓觉得自己要疯了：淦，这磨人的猫！  
但这地狱远远不到结束的时候，亚拓能够感受到一个温热的带着湿气的，没错肯定是那家伙的舌头，正在舔舐他的下体，亚拓甚至能够感受到舌面的有些粗糙小凸起。  
真的是要命了。

约书亚很满意亚拓身体的反应，他顺着肉棒挺立的方向温柔的舔舐，双手按着囊袋根部以防爱人射精——听说射精时间越久越爽，他可是为了亚拓好。  
精灵顺着顶部的纹路舔弄，又将顶部含在嘴里，用舌面轻轻拍打、吮吸，觉得差不多的时候，又用舌尖将小口堵住，完全没有注意到身后爱人的眼睛都红了。

亚拓咬着牙，手上的绳索已经被他挣得留下了深深的勒痕。他在心里向太阳之父发誓，若不是他现在动不了，他一定要将这小妖精肏哭出来。  
这边的小妖精终于松了口，肉棒湿漉漉的挺立着，看起来倒是有几分可怜的模样。小妖精转过身，看见亚拓正狠狠瞪着他，不由得笑出来，凑上去亲了一口黑色的角。  
他不知道眼角带着媚红色笑意的他看起来多要命。

亚拓的魂当下就跟着跑了，他看见爱人解开了自己的皮带，露出两条白花花的大腿，重新跨在他身上。  
“可别太早射了！”  
约书亚说着，坐了下去。

温暖、紧致，那个瞬间太过于美好，实话实说，亚拓差点就交代了。  
不过男人的尊严支撑着他，以至于他觉得自己还能再撑一会儿。但这个想法在听到约书亚声音的时候顿时消失得无影无踪。

约书亚缓缓地坐下去，被他玩弄到极限的肉棒怒挺着，说实话这个尺寸下进入还是约束亚第一次，他觉得自己有些吃不消。  
不过精灵还是鼓着劲儿坐下去，凶器在进入时不可避免地碰到某些地方，他不由得低低地叫出声。  
“嗯啊！……哈啊……”

在精灵完全坐下去那个瞬间，一股巨大的热流冲进了他的身体，约书亚被冲得有些摇晃，他喘息着，勉强坐稳，向爱人抱怨：  
“亚拓，不是叫你别那么早射，你是不是……唉？”

奥拉揉揉自己为了挣脱绳子而被勒得青紫的手腕，坐起身来凑近他的爱人，声音低沉暗哑：“我是不是？嗯？”  
精灵慌了神，想要后退时才发现自己将自己处在了什么境地，他的眼神游移着，辩解的话还未出口就被堵在了嘴里。

亚拓用可以称得上是撞的力度亲了上去，慌乱中的精灵是再好虏获不过了。舌尖轻而易举地撬开牙关，揪住刚刚还想要作乱的舌头狠狠吮吸，唾液顺着精灵的下巴尖一滴滴的滴落在胸口。  
真是色极了。  
奥拉眯着眼睛，将之前缠绕在自己身上的绳索拿起来。

“唔……唔！唔唔，唔嗯……”疲于应对的约书亚没有注意到亚拓的小动作，他拼命地想从亚拓惩罚似的的吻里获得一丝丝氧气，缺氧令他大脑的思考有些迟钝，他感觉自己的手好像是被亚拓抓住了。  
“呜呜！哈……哈啊——？”  
没有理会约书亚的疑问，亚拓终于如愿以偿亲咬了一口精灵的颈间，在上面留下湿漉漉的印记。他一只手摸着精灵被绑在身后的指尖，声音里不由得带了几分笑意：“怎么了？只是继续你刚刚想做的而已。”

钉在身体里的凶器已经开始有胀大的趋势，约书亚权衡了一番，索性将眼一闭，用舌头舔了舔奥拉的黑角，说：“那你要扶好我。”  
说完，便缓缓开始抬起自己的腰。

被爱人撩拨了的亚拓不禁闷哼一声，约书亚缓慢吞吐着他渐渐高涨的欲望，在精灵动作的时候，还能听见之前射在里面的精液随着动作所发出的粘腻的水声。  
真的是要命了。亚拓扶着爱人的腰以便于精灵保持重心，但是在他撞到某个地方时精灵突兀地蜷缩起来，嘴里发出含糊不清的呻吟。  
所以说真的是要命了！

亚拓在面对爱人(的情事)时的为数不多的忍耐力终于被他送回了草原。他干脆地抱住蜷起来的约书亚，保持着插入的状态将对方按倒在床上，激起了精灵惊慌的呻吟。  
“等！等一下！嗯！啊……亚拓！”  
不等。奥拉用实际行动回答，他狠狠地顶撞到精灵的身体深处，将对方想要说出口的的话语打得支离破碎，只能发出意味不明的音节。  
温暖的软肉包裹着奥拉的欲望，对于这侵入者没有丝毫的抵抗，甚至在对方略微退出时就迫不及待地收紧挽留。亚拓喘着粗气，咬上精灵早已通红的耳尖：“哈，你这不是很喜欢嘛。”

耳朵传来的湿气让约书亚哆嗦了一下，他有些泪眼朦胧地看向自己的爱人，不得不说眼前这头黑龙对他的身体有着足够的了解，仅仅这一会儿就令他想要缴械投降。快感随着时间即将被推倒顶峰，但是却在到达的前夕被什么卡住了。  
“亚……亚拓！”约书亚的声音里带了点哭腔，他的囊袋被奥拉锢住了，身体所期待的快乐在这里戛然而止，这让精灵感到非常难受。  
“还记得你刚刚怎么对待我的？嗯？”

亚拓恶意满满舔舐精灵敏感的耳尖，精灵的身体颤抖着，他顺着这具身体的美妙颈线亲吻下去，打满了独属于自己的印记，然后张嘴咬住了精灵小巧挺立的乳头。  
“呜！”约书亚发出了哭音，快感乱七八糟地堆积在身体里无法释放，胸部传来的撕磨感无异于雪上加霜，他甚至能够感受到自己乳头被咬得更一步胀大的情景，生理的泪水无法抑制地充盈了眼眶。

眼看着精灵眼泪都要出来了，亚拓才心满意足地松开。他轻吻爱人发红的眼角，将他抱住开始了最后的冲刺。  
身体早已到极限，只是被顶弄几下约书亚就已经受不了了，只是下意识地收缩着后穴想要得到更多的快感，而他的大脑因为快感已经短暂地失去思考能力，眼泪布满脸颊。最后直接在爱人的怀里哭着射出来，精液沾到了两人的身上。亚拓则是抱紧了怀里的精灵，再次射在他的身体里。

等到约书亚恢复思考能力时，他还有些不由自主的抽噎，想要动的时候却发现自己的手还被绑在身后，而亚拓甚至还在他的身体里！  
“亚拓！呜……给我松开，去洗床单！”  
“好好好，我这就去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口的部分有一定借鉴


	7. 精受

这是他还叫卡洛斯·密斯托的时候，发生的不为人知的事情。

在少年人尚且不明白爱会为他带来什么的时候，对方就已经离他而去了。  
作为一名生理健全的男性，卡洛斯理所当然的对着那爱人之间的美妙互动有过憧憬，可惜的是，他与曾经的交往对象并没有走到那一步。

久而久之，精灵便认为自己也许并不是对这方面需求甚多的类型。彼时，他浅金色的发丝被阳光照耀着，光芒反射到堡垒的白色石地板上。  
利姆萨·罗敏萨是一个充满活力的国家，去掉风土人情以外，海盗们无处发泄的精力可能占了绝大部分。  
卡洛斯合上手中的魔导书，虽然他才到这里不久，但秘术师会长已经对他的天赋称赞有加，甚至试图让他在这海洋之都定居。  
意不在此的精灵委婉拒绝，在会长的连连叹息之中继续学习自己渴望的知识。

一切都很顺利，无论学习或者是生活，一切都在正轨上。  
这个小小的插曲发生在某个夜晚，在俾斯麦餐厅打工的卡洛斯为某个晚宴做完收尾之后，在返回暂居地时突兀的发生了。  
也许恶的一部分是黑色的，所以很多事都发生在漆黑的夜晚里。

卡洛斯被抓住手腕时还有些茫然，下一秒视线里的东西就换了一批。  
精灵被粗暴地按在墙壁上，陌生的男人按住他的肩膀，在他的颈窝里嗅着什么。  
“先生！？”  
良好的教养让卡洛斯没有第一时间摆脱现状，他闻到男人身上浓郁的酒气，犹豫了一下还是选择询问对方的情况。  
当然，这个行为和他身上一件武器都没带不无关系。

“哈……哈……你可真香啊。”男人的呼吸逐渐加重起来：“简直就像是食物一样！”  
很明显自己已经被当做了这次的主菜，卡洛斯皱起眉，试图将对方从自己身上推开。

“请你……唔！？”  
男人将精灵的动作当做了邀请，毕竟对于常年拿着巨斧的他来说，精灵的挣扎实在微不足道。

卡洛斯惊慌地睁大眼睛，男人粗暴的咬住他的嘴唇，在他因为疼痛而发出小小痛呼的时候，一条泛着酒气的舌头冲进了他的口腔。  
从未有过如此经历的精灵慌了神，男人抓住他不知所措的舌尖反复吮吸舔舐，卡洛斯甚至能听到自己嘴里发出的水渍声。  
惊慌的精灵甚至连呼吸都忘记了，唾液混杂着无意识的呻吟从他嘴角溢出，顺着下巴尖滴到他已经被拉开的领口上，将精致的锁骨弄成潮乎乎的一片。

因为缺氧而迸发的生存本能让卡洛斯拼命捶打身上的男人，而男人也如他所愿放开了他的唇舌，即使那并不是因为卡洛斯挣扎的原因。  
重新获得氧气的精灵大口地呼吸着，却猝不及防胸口一热。  
男人在他因为缺氧晕头转向的时候已经拉开了那层衣服，含住了精灵胸前小巧的乳头。

这是与其他一切感触都不同的刺激，与平常物品的接触不一样，与魔物战斗时的疼痛不一样。温热的口腔包裹着他的胸口，有些粗糙的舌面刮过乳头，带来一种让人颤抖的触感。  
卡洛斯喘息着，下意识地弓起背来抱住男人的脑袋。  
这个动作很明显对男人是一种鼓励，他不再仅限于舔舐，而是咬住乳头开始厮磨起来。  
“呜啊……！”  
疼痛通过神经传递到卡洛斯的大脑里，与此同时还带来了别的什么，这感觉实在过于陌生，让精灵忍不住叫出声来。  
男人的手已经在摸索着解开他的腰带，长条的皮革制品没有起到任何防护作用就被丢到一旁。男人脱下精灵的裤子，抓住精灵已经抬头的性器开始撸动起来。

卡洛斯也曾因为成长期的晨勃感受到类似的感觉，但那远远不比现在的情况。连自慰都少有的精灵很快就泄在男人手里。  
男人将卡洛斯的精液抹在自己的性器上，抬起精灵的一条腿，就着这粗糙的润滑捅了进去。  
“——！”

身体仿佛就要裂开，剧烈的疼痛让精灵的呼吸都停滞了，似乎因为他的过于僵硬阻碍了男人的动作，男人咬上他的脖颈。  
屁股放松。男人用夹杂着不满的语气命令道。

要害处的疼痛唤回了卡洛斯些许的理智，他勉勉强强地放松自己的肌肉，拼命咬住自己的下唇。  
男人并不理会精灵此刻的状态，在察觉到后穴放松之后便将精灵放倒在地，急不可耐地抽插起来。

夜晚实在过于寂静，寂静地能让卡洛斯清晰地听到身后传来肉体相互碰撞的声音，混杂着男人粗重的喘息声以及粘腻的声响。  
还有自己勉强抑制着的呻吟声。

疼痛不知道在什么时候变了质，男人的性器在冲撞到某个点的时候，卡洛斯清晰地感受到一股战栗的快感传遍他的全身，然后集中在他的下腹。  
虽然让人难以置信，但事实是他被一个男人操得勃起了。

下体忠实地抬起头，铃口已经开始湿漉漉地留下泪珠，后穴也开始下意识收缩。男人察觉到精灵的身体反应，恶劣地拍打着精灵的屁股，然后再次将自己的性器捅入到这具身体的深处。

陌生的快感如同风暴般席卷了他，卡洛斯眼前一阵晕眩，就连摩擦着他手臂和膝盖的粗糙石地板此时也给他不同的感受，精灵瞬间失去了对自己声音的控制力，明显带着愉悦的呻吟毫无掩饰地从他的嘴里泄出来。  
“唔啊！……嗯啊……”

卡洛斯从未想到男人还能拥有这样的感受。男人的性器摩擦着他的肠道，一次又一次地冲撞进他的身体，快感让卡洛斯的脑袋一阵阵的眩晕。他的身体自发地曲成弓字，甚至在男人抽出的时候下意识收缩后穴，然后在男人的下一次的撞击中颤抖着呻吟。  
精灵已经不知道时间的概念，下身早已一片狼藉，男人自从开始抽插之后就再也没有碰过他的下体，没有其他刺激的卡洛斯肿胀着下体用后穴迎来一波又一波的无精高潮，却又没办法获得最顶端的快感，只能无意识地摇晃着已经被打得红肿的屁股，发出毫无意义的音节，以图获得更强烈的刺激。

男人不断地抽插着，卡洛斯的后穴已经被摩擦得红肿起来。像是终于觉得足够一般，男人加快了速度，性器到达了一个临界值。有什么冲进自己身体的深处，连绵不断地填满了精灵的肠道。过于绵长的冲击让卡洛斯再一次迎来高潮，意识轻飘飘地仿佛在云端一般。  
男人从精灵的屁股里拔出自己的性器，掏出几枚金币时看见精灵怒涨着的下体，施舍般地弹了一下。

卡洛斯早已到达极限了，男人的动作让他积攒的所有顿时爆发出来。射精的快感让精灵的思维变得一片空白，身体抽搐着，不受控制地卷曲起来又伸展开，仿佛这个身体已经不再是属于他的东西。  
卡洛斯就这样失去了最后的一点意识。

几枚金币被塞在精灵还在往外冒出白浊的后穴里。  
夜晚已经过去大半了。


	8. 双男精

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记得上一篇的小男精吗？他成长了。

“卡洛斯。”埃伦弥瑞迷迷糊糊地喊，他伸出手想要抱住睡在身旁的爱人，没想到却捞了个空。  
精灵瞬间惊醒了，他几乎要从床上蹦起来，一只手按住了他的发丝。  
“埃伦？”卡洛斯的声音里带着几分笑意：“我在看书，怎么了？”  
“请不要这样吓我。”埃伦将手放到自己的脸颊边上蹭了蹭，声音里带着点委屈。  
“好吧好吧，那作为补偿，埃伦想要什么。”  
“那……”年轻人认真思索了一会儿，一脸严肃的提出自己的要求：“我渴了，能给我一杯水吗？”  
卡洛斯亲吻了他的额间：“当然。”

埃伦弥瑞慢吞吞地从床上坐起来，白色的羽绒薄被从他的身上滑落，露出他绸缎般的皮肤。卡洛斯将水杯递给自己的爱人，视线划过圆润的肩膀，喉结不由得动了动。  
精灵将干净的水杯递过去，下一秒就被抓住了手腕，杯子险些脱手而出。  
“卡洛斯？”

卡洛斯将他的钻石拉到自己的怀里，吻上钻石带着些许茫然的眼睛，又吻上他的唇。他熟练地撬开牙关，在对方来不及反应的时候就抓住他的舌。他们湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，这种时候他的钻石都会乖巧的抬起头以便于他的掠夺，就像现在这样。  
“唔哈……卡洛斯……”埃伦弥瑞从那长长的吻里缓过气来。他躺在爱人的怀里，像是一只慵懒的猫。  
“嗯？”卡洛斯的声音比平时听起来的低沉几分，埃伦弥瑞很熟悉这样的卡洛斯，这通常也是他最喜欢的时候。于是他伸手抱住卡洛斯的脖子，对方顺从地俯下身体，将他重新压回床面上。  
至于那个杯子？已经不重要了。

埃伦弥瑞很快感受到皮肤上传来细微的刺痛感，卡洛斯轻轻噬咬他的喉结，又顺着他的的脖颈柔和的亲吻下去，爱人的吐息在他的胸前徘徊，这让精灵不由得有些颤栗起来。  
这会儿埃伦弥瑞才听到自己粗重的呼吸声。  
卡洛斯在钻石身上留下一个又一个属于自己的印记，他微微张嘴，将小巧的乳头含进嘴里。  
头顶上的呼吸猛地一滞，卡洛斯用舌面刮过乳头时，呼吸声就变成了悦耳的呻吟。  
“嗯啊！”

胸口被热浪笼罩着，埃伦弥瑞面对自己爱人的时候一向是直白坦率的，这次也不例外。  
卡洛斯的气息包裹着他，爱人留下的温度让他无法忍耐。精灵将身体蜷缩起来，爱人却按住了他的腰间。  
“埃伦。”爱人咬着他的耳尖，从那里传来的一阵阵的酥麻让埃伦弥瑞失去他的力气，精灵觉得爱人的声音仿佛像是加了蜜糖的麻醉剂。  
“我不想让你受伤。”卡洛斯在他的耳边这样说了。

床头的水晶瓶很快被打开，从里面流下透明粘腻的液体，它们被精灵倒在自己的手上，再由这手送进心爱钻石的身体里。  
冰凉的润滑液让埃伦弥瑞下意识地一缩，随即又努力地放松自己。卡洛斯无奈又温柔地亲吻自己的钻石，指尖没入穴口，缓慢而坚定的往深处进发。

即使已经不是第一次，精灵的身体依旧敏感，或许说正因为不是第一次的缘故。  
肠道紧紧地绞着指节，破碎的音节一点点地从精灵的嘴里流出。虽然只是手指而已，但那存在感对于埃伦弥瑞来说也已异常鲜明，身体内的异物让精灵矛盾极了，进来和出去的念头在脑袋里转了几转，最后只能咬着唇。这时要是吻上他的眼睛，还能感受到眼睫毛也在微微颤抖。  
“埃伦，”爱人缓缓吐出属于他名字一部分的音节，想要安抚他身体的紧张：“放松。”  
“嗯……呜啊！”

巨大的异物让埃伦弥瑞猝不及防地叫出声，他的手指紧篡着不知道什么时候被压在身子底下的羽绒被，无意识抬起的腰肢和抬头的下体忠实的反应了瞬间被填充了的身体的感受。  
没有让爱人等太久，卡洛斯也没办法等太久，他的喉咙里传出低沉暗哑的声音，爱人炙热的后穴紧紧咬合着他的下体。他闷哼一声，一只手握住精灵的腰，开始缓慢抽插起来。

埃伦弥瑞能清晰地感受到卡洛斯的动作，卡洛斯或许是担心他受伤，但这样反而让埃伦弥瑞更加难受起来。精灵的下体已经高高抬起，体内异物缓慢的摩擦所带来的绵长快感让埃伦弥瑞无法冷静，但这刺激偏偏无法让精灵将自己的欲望释放出来。  
他的嘴里发出小小的呜咽，忍不住想要挪动自己的身体，无论前面也好后面也罢，只要能获得再多一点的快感。  
卡洛斯立刻就注意到爱人的异样，他微微勾起嘴角，抓住那只想要自渎的手将其按在一旁，然后用力往前一挺。

肠道被突然的冲击刺激得狠狠一缩，精灵不受控制的惊叫出声。卡洛斯没有给埃伦弥瑞缓冲的时间，他对于爱人的身体早已烂熟于心，就着这个动作开始抽送起来。

突然加快的频率让精灵一时之间失去了语言能力，后穴里胀满爱人的性器，还未适应就迎来下一次猛烈的插入，快感席卷了他的大脑，很快意识迎来一片短暂的空白。  
白浊的液体滴落在两个人的小腹之间，卡洛斯俯下身，吻去爱人眼角的水珠。

“卡……洛斯……”  
“我在。”  
“卡洛斯！呜呜……卡洛斯！”  
“我在……嗯……我在，埃伦。”

卡洛斯深深亲吻他的钻石，也将他的钻石拖入欲望的深渊里。  
高潮过后的精灵才回过神来不久，后穴炙热又热切地咬合着卡洛斯的性器，他的眼底晦涩不明，只是略微调整了自己的动作，然后狠狠顶上自己的爱人。

埃伦的大部分感官好像失去了功能，他觉得自己只是在小声的哼哼，却又听不清卡洛斯在说什么。精灵嘴里连句成型的话都说不出来，前列腺被猛烈的摩擦让他的眼前发黑，又像是发白，酥麻得让他浑身无力，只能在射精之前不断无精高潮，意识不知在何方。

终究埃伦弥瑞还是听清了爱人的声音，他说：“埃伦。”  
下一个瞬间，身体里迎来一场海啸，巨浪拍打着精灵意识，成功将着微末的存在卷入海浪里。

卡洛斯将晕过去的埃伦盖上被子，他捡起那个掉在角落里的杯子，冲洗之后重新倒了满满一杯水放在床头。


	9. 猫精-客人们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 客人就要有客人的亚子

“怎么了？不愿意？”  
“不是的，只是有点、有点紧张，很抱歉，先生。”  
深色毛发的猫耳朵抖了两下。“没事，”猫魅脸上带着温和的笑，开口说道，带着一丝安抚的语气：“到我这里来。”

大多数常年奔波的冒险者并没有一个固定的伴侣，但生理需求却是每个人都有的，因此面向这种需求的服务业倒是发展的欣欣向荣。  
这个小巷是伊修加德的冒险者们私底下爱来的场所之一，艾·迪奥作为常年在各种城市混迹的冒险者，自然也对这种地方有所了解。  
甚至说是无比熟稔。  
这次前来接待他的是一个生面孔，长长眼睫毛在白皙的皮肤上微微颤抖，对着他恭敬地行礼。  
猫魅浅色的瞳孔里映出精灵有些局促不安的模样，他眯起眼睛，手指习惯性绕了绕垂在脸颊旁的编发，随即眉眼又缓和开来。

深色的尾巴轻轻拍打着床面，迪奥对站在门口看似手足无措的精灵开口：到我这里来。  
得到指令的精灵虽然看起来依旧不安，但比杵在那的样子好多了。他拘谨地坐在床沿，衣领扣得严丝合缝。猫魅眯了眯眼睛，干脆地直接把人推倒在床上。  
“是自己动手还是我帮你？”他问。  
“对不起先生，我……唔！”

废话太多了。猫魅抓开了年轻人慢腾腾的手，径直地咬上精灵的喉结。  
这种地方配备的衣服原本就是为了方便，迪奥只是轻轻一拉，那些扣子就悉数解开，露出底下藏着的修长躯体。  
精灵忍不住打了个哆嗦。

冒险者的手再怎么保护也显得粗糙，猫魅的指尖划过身体时，精灵只觉得一片小疙瘩顺着抚摸的痕迹涌上他的皮肤：“先生？！”  
迪奥不耐烦的抬手按住他的嘴。  
“再这样下去，这家老板和你可都要赔钱了。”猫魅对着精灵露出一个笑容：“明白吗？”  
这句话有点效果，精灵安静了下来，但手脚依旧不安分地想要触碰什么，迪奥并没有在意这种小动作。  
猫魅熟练地顺着精灵的脖颈慢慢往下舔舐吮吸，从颈间到锁骨，再从乳头到腰间，很快精灵的身上就布满了红痕。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
精灵的喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟声，听起来像是嘴里咬着东西。迪奥抬起头，微微抬眉。

精灵咬着自己的手臂，正泪眼汪汪地看着他。  
猫魅凑上去，抓上精灵的手心，将他的手臂从嘴里解救出来。  
“先生……？”  
咬痕已经渗出了血丝，看来他的确咬得十分用力。迪奥的喉间露出一些闷笑，他对精灵说：“该叫的时候叫，不然你过来干什么。”  
“是……”

猫魅的舌尖碰到伤口时感受到精灵身体瞬间僵在那里，他用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，听见年轻的精灵有些委屈的声音：“先生，疼。”  
迪奥看了一眼泪花闪烁的精灵，将精灵眼角的泪珠舔掉，将他的手按在头顶，尾巴则是缓缓缠绕上对方的下体，然后居高临下地看着对方开始有些惊慌失措却束手无策的模样。

弗雷纳——精灵在性事上确实非常生疏，这个生疏指的被压制的方面。实际上在他过去的任何一场性事中他都是处于上位的那一方并且富有……情趣。  
伊修加德本就是精灵族居多，精灵被猫魅顺滑的毛皮吸引住，于是向老板提出了当临时店员的请求：“反正你也不会亏，还能收两份钱，不考虑一下吗？”  
没错，弗雷纳原本并不是这里的店员，而是客人。

猫魅族的身体如同心灵一样纤细柔软，并且十分懂得讨好人，能让你知道什么是极致享受。这是他从酒吧桌上听说的，那家伙说这话时还眯着眼咂咂嘴，一副回味无穷的模样。这次好不容易能够碰到一个，弗雷纳为了不吓到即将到手的猎物，还细心的为自己做了个柔弱的伪装来靠近对方。  
从未被压制过的精灵第一次体会到被舔弄的新鲜感。身体还没怎么上手，软不软他不知道，但有一点他觉得那家伙说的很正确：猫魅确实很会讨好人。  
那有些粗糙的舌面刮过他的乳尖时，他差点就叫出声来，不得不咬住自己的手臂，还能借此来维持住自己的伪装，一举两得。

猫魅的舌尖灵活刮着他胸口的轮廓，弗雷纳能够感受到自己的乳尖和下体都开始挺立起来，带来一种酥酥麻麻的异样感受，他下意识挺起胸口，随即又惊讶于自己的动作。  
以前那些家伙也是这种感受吗？  
在弗雷纳走神的时候，迪奥就已经将尾巴缠上了他的下体，按住了他被自己咬得有些渗血的手臂，对着他露出了像是要安抚他似的笑容。  
精灵兀地感到害怕起来。  
“先生……？”  
弗雷纳下意识地选择继续自己的扮演游戏，楚楚可怜地看向眼前的猫魅，对方看起来温和无比，甚至为他舔去了眼角的泪珠。  
但是这并没有让精灵心里的不安消失。

“唔啊！”  
触电般的快感突然袭击了他，精灵没能控制住自己的声音，他用力挣扎着，却发现自己的努力作用甚微。  
迪奥饶有兴趣感受着精灵自以为力度很大的挣扎，常年游走在外的人手里总有一些平时不常见的东西。  
毕竟这是他爱好之一。

很少有人知道猫魅族尾巴实际上的灵活程度，弗雷纳或许将成为少数之一。柔顺细密的毛发细致地摩擦着他的茎体，敏感的沟壑更是得到了重点照顾。精灵浑身都因为这份刺激而颤抖起来，血液悉数往下身冲去的感觉他实在熟悉不过了。  
“等……”话未出口就被扭曲成了奇怪的音节，精灵的意识一片空白，身体瞬间前挺僵直又缓缓软下来。弗雷纳眼前还有些白光，他过了一会儿才有些迟钝地感受到已经发生的事实，精灵听见头顶传来一声嗤笑。  
“过家家的游戏也陪你玩了，该你陪我了，毕竟我可是花了钱的。”  
精灵茫然地眨了眨眼睛，随即才反应过来这句话的意思。

弗雷纳自认是个掠夺者和征服者，后穴被拓开这种事简直可以说是挑战他的自尊心。精灵失控地想要挣扎，却又因被制住的现实不得不安分起来。  
毕竟被强行撑开真的很痛。

猫魅自认是个对床伴温柔的人，他安抚性的亲吻精灵的脖颈。这个精灵手段娴熟，对于自己的身体却是无比生疏，结合一下不难想到他原本的念头。  
迪奥倒是不介意做爱的位置，说到底这种事就是爽到就好。他只是厌恶任何妄图欺骗他的，无论人还是物。  
他的耐心即将消耗殆尽了。

迪奥将手指抽出来，顺滑的粘液被牵扯出一根长丝，他随意地把手指插到精灵的嘴里，命令道：“舔干净。”  
弗雷纳屈辱地顺从，他脸上带着些许不甘的神情，有些粗糙的舌面扫过指间时被一把抓住，精灵不由得发出了难受的呜咽声，唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角不住地流淌，直到靠着的床单湿了一块才被放开。

猫魅看着精灵不加掩饰的怨毒目光勾起嘴角，不像是最开始时温和的笑容，而是别的什么。弗雷纳知道那个笑，过去他也有过类似的表情——在他想要玩弄玩弄猎物的时候。  
没等他开始反应，弗雷纳就感受到后穴被什么东西贯穿了，瞬间传来的剧痛让他忍不住想要弓起身子，却又被硬生生按回去。精灵无助地张着嘴，胸膛剧烈地起伏，看起来像是快被旱死的鱼。  
有些粗重的呼吸声徘徊在他的耳边：“怎么了？”他听见猫魅的声音：“不叫我先生了？”呼吸的波浪打在精灵的耳廓上，一阵酥麻从他的耳朵传到后颈，再顺着脊椎蔓延到尾椎骨上。  
疼痛仍旧存在，但是。弗雷纳有些不可置信地发现：他好像有点来感觉了。

对方也发现了这个情况，他低低地笑起来，声音和酥麻一阵阵拍打着精灵的大脑。弗雷纳涨红了脸，但猫魅明显没有给他表达自己的意思。双腿被粗暴地按住，那根被他有些遗忘的凶器开始有了动作。

伤口被反反复复撕裂，精灵甚至有一种自己血液在向外流淌的错觉，伴随着不断被侵犯的肠道所带来的剧烈的排异感，让弗雷纳开始怀疑自己在对方眼里到底是不是一个人。精灵无力地抓着床单，末端源源不断的疼痛折磨着他的神经，更是夺走了他最后的力气，这根本就不是一场性事而是折磨！

迪奥确实没有在意精灵的感受，他是个对床伴温柔的人是真的，但眼前这个精灵又算得上什么床伴呢？何况看他的样子还蛮喜欢这样的。  
精灵嘴里还带着忍耐的、含糊不清的呻吟，而肠道已经逐渐适应了他的尺寸，滚烫的软肉紧紧包裹着他的下体不断收缩吞吐，让猫魅的动作更加顺畅起来。  
这家伙还挺有天赋。这个感想只在迪奥的脑海里出现了一瞬间，便被他抛在一旁。

虽然一开始有过扩张，但因为猫魅耐心耗尽的原因并不怎么细致，弗雷纳的感觉没错，他可怜的后穴的的确确被操弄出血了。  
血液因为摩擦而起了泡，混合着精灵的肠液以及润滑液，在两人的连接之处发出粘腻的声响。在猫魅将身体前倾，精灵的下体碰到猫魅小腹上的肌肉时，他才发现自己的欲望不知何时已经高高抬起。这个认知让弗雷纳慌乱起来，他的身体则是忠实地反应了自身的情绪。

迪奥感受到下体被突然咬紧，他的呼吸陡然粗重起来。猫魅略微抬眼就能看见精灵慌乱的模样，他重重地捏了一把精灵的囊袋，然后猛地顶上去。

“呜嗯啊！”  
异物突兀地胀满后穴，精灵猝不及防地痛呼出声，或许只有他自己还认为这是因为疼痛才发出的声音。  
弗雷纳没有发觉自己的声音又软又媚，铃口早就湿答答地挂着泪珠，好不可怜。  
柱体接连不断地冲撞到他的深处，软肉被柱壁持久强烈地摩擦着，这份刺激让精灵混乱起来。

“不要！呜……慢点，太……快了……嗯、嗯啊……求你……求你……啊啊——”  
明明是同样的触感，为什么会变成这样？  
仿佛之前所有的感觉都在一瞬间转化成了致命的快感，那些疼痛更是成为了催化剂，精灵高高挺起腰肢，连脚趾都蜷成一个极限的弧度。

弗雷纳不再说话了，所有的声音都变成高昂的呻吟，他混乱地挥舞着不受控制的肢体，在接触身前人的一刻又紧紧缠绕上去拼命地抓住皮肉，想要把这逼疯人的快感发泄出来。精灵喘息着，一股巨浪充满了他的身体，所有逼疯他的刺激在这一刻化作巨大又绵长的快感。他已经感受不到自己的四肢，身体轻飘飘地仿佛在云端，意识早就陷入了不知道哪朵柔软的蜜糖里。

猫魅将人从自己身上撕下来的之前就感受到背上火辣辣的痛感，不用看他也知道在流血。  
看来药还得改进，后劲不足是个问题。他想，不然这家伙哪来的力气把他挠成这样。

那个精灵被丢到一边时还半睁着眼，迪奥看了一眼明显失去意识的精灵，下身的暗红色的泡沫混合着还在往外冒的白浊液体，看起来是一塌糊涂。  
猫魅微微皱眉，将那张已经被弄得脏兮兮的床单连精灵一起踹下去，这才躺下。

啧，亏了，明天让那奸商退钱。


	10. 鲁加x男精——修理的原因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是小可爱约的稿子

被火焰灼热的空气里带:着铁器的味道，伴随着颇有规律的敲打声，似乎铁匠们呆的地方都是这样的，千篇一律。  
精灵以往并不会在意匠人的环境，他是个骑士，还是个暗黑骑士，铁炉似乎和他没多大关系，战场才是他该呆的地方。  
不过最近有些许不同，比起以往掐着时间的模样，精灵现在站在锻铁匠行会的门口等待自己的武器已经有好一会儿了。  
他站在那里，能够看到帮自己修补武器的匠人身上有力的肌肉一张一缓，手里的铁锤重重地砸下去。

哐当一声，鲁加将修补完成的双手大剑拿起来，他最后一次仔细检查了这柄剑，确认它已经恢复如初，甚至比以前更好一些后，才将它交给他的主人。  
主人似乎在走神，直到鲁加站到他的面前，精灵才忽的惊醒过来，接过武器，颇有礼数的对帮忙修复的锻铁匠表示感谢。  
鲁加摆摆手，和精灵寒暄了一会儿，便回到行会里去了。

那位冒险者已经来了很多次，并且间隔时间都不长，每次都会带着需要修补的武器。锻铁匠有时候都会怀疑是不是自己的手艺出了差错，但当他将武器递给对方的时候，又觉得这样也不错。  
下一次见面应该是两天后？北洋之民思考着，在自己收藏的铁料里翻找着材质最好的一块。

但精灵并没有来。  
不止是这一个两天后，下一个两天后锻铁匠也没能看到熟悉的身影。  
他不禁有些担心对方是不是出了什么意外，但另一个声音告诉他:这样才是正常的，有谁的武器会如此频繁的损坏呢？  
让鲁加意外的是，在又一个两天到来之前精灵便出现在了行会门口。这让锻铁匠松了口气，随即又皱起眉头。  
精灵这次并没有穿他以往穿的甲冑，而是一身轻便的衣服，手里提着大剑，上面有着肉眼可见的一条裂缝。

北洋之民匆匆迎上去，对方提着武器的样子看起来有些吃力，在他接过大剑的时候，对方轻声道谢。  
“这次损毁的比较严重，要不要去我的私人工房？”面对精灵惊愕的目光，锻铁匠解释道:“我那边有几块更适合的料子，毕竟最了解武器的还是它的主人，所以希望由主人来挑选。”  
“会冒犯到您吗？”

“不，不会。”精灵回答。他将视线从北洋之民诚恳的脸上移开，挪到对方结实的臂膀上。  
“那可真是太好了！”鲁加笑起来，他觉得自己这几天一直有些憋闷的心情好多了。  
“请跟我来。”

若是平时，精灵说不定会更高兴一点，但此时他的身体状况着实有些不容乐观。黑骑挺直脊背，好让自己看起来精神些。  
他跟着锻铁匠到达对方的私人工房，在踏进房门的那一刻，精灵有种踏足对方私人生活的窥探感，一种小小的满足油然而生，连着伤口的痛觉都淡了很多。  
他坐在沙发上，努力克制自己想要东张西望的动作，眼球还是忍不住悄悄转动。在等待鲁加拿铁料的时间里，他就已经将这个客厅看了好几遍。

“久等了，请您来看看这些料子吧。”  
鲁加的声音猝不及防出现在身边，四处张望的精灵慌慌张张的收回自己的视线，没想却因动作太大扯到了伤口。  
“嘶——”  
“怎么了？您受伤了吗！”

没等精灵回答，对方就把他按倒在沙发上。不像是平日穿的重甲，布制的衣服很快就被解开。精灵很快就感受到那双粗糙的大手抚上他的伤口，他抬起头，看见鲁加正直勾勾的盯着他的小腹。  
“您若是想见我……”锻铁匠的话还没说完，精灵就知道了对方的意思，他的耳朵瞬间变得通红，脸上发烫，说话也有些结巴起来:“我们、我……”

鲁加将手脚僵硬的黑骑抱进怀里，精灵的身体相比北洋之民显得十分纤细。他小心地将脑袋埋到精灵的颈窝，耳侧听到精灵有些急促的呼吸声。  
“战斗时请保护好自己。”

伴随着嘱咐跟过来的还有一个吻，精灵甚至没有发现哪里不对，就下意识地张开嘴迎接对方。  
他们湿漉漉地吻在一起，衣服就这样被丢在客厅的地上直到第二天的清晨。

虽说昨晚自己是被索求的那方，但精灵还是一大早就悄悄爬出了被窝。黑骑神色凝重地看着手里的武器，思考将敌人解决掉的最佳方法。专心致志的他没发现身后巨大的阴影。  
“怎么不好好休息？”北洋之民将人圈在自己的怀里，他将精灵手里的菜刀接过放好，看了一眼被切得乱七八糟的蔬菜，忍不住勾起嘴角。

“！”伴随着鲁加的动作，精灵能感受到对方身体微妙的反应，热度再次攀上他的脸颊。“现在还是早上！而且……”  
“而且？”  
“而且……”精灵的音量迅速减弱下去:“昨天晚上已经做了很多了……”  
“嗯？做什么？”

话说到这种程度已经是精灵的极限，他的耳朵红得滴血，鲁加的气息在他的耳边吹拂着，让他不禁回想起昨晚的场景，身体微微发颤。  
北洋之民将精灵的衣扣解开，遍布爱痕的身体顿时出现在他的面前。他的下体抵住精灵的臀部，双手则是顺着昨晚才留下的痕迹摸上精灵的乳头。  
“呜！”  
精灵瑟缩了一下，随后因为那酥痒的快感忍不住挺起腰来。这个动作将他锻炼极好的肌肉展露无遗，北洋之民还能看到那些被绷带包裹住一部分的过去的伤口。

锻铁匠的手掌上厚厚的老茧刺激着精灵的皮肤，他能感受到抵着他后穴入口的欲望越发肿胀起来。即使之前已经被凶器插入过，但鲁加族的尺寸光是想想就让他有些害怕。精灵用发颤的双手撑住自己的身体，像是为了安抚他一般，身后的北洋之民温柔地亲吻他的脖颈。  
纵使做了心理准备，在被进入的一瞬间还是让精灵短暂的失去了身体的控制权。他被锻铁匠抱上桌，被迫直面鲁加的脸。精灵一贯的自尊心刺激着他，羞耻感反而让他更加敏感，而鲁加仅仅只是稍微有了动作，居然就让他忍不住叫出声来！  
“啊！……请不要这样看我……拜托……”白天明亮的光线让精灵无处可藏，对方的目光更像是无形的大手一般将他好好揉弄了一遍。

为了不伤到精灵鲁加勉强控制着自己的欲望，他看着精灵古铜色的身体从皮肤底下透出隐隐的红色，最终还是没忍住一口咬上去，唾液在精灵的身体上留下淫糜的痕迹。在精灵颤抖的声线中留下自己的印记，无论那个地方是脖颈、锁骨，还是乳头。  
身体上的新伤口转移了精灵的注意力，鲁加的舌头绕着他胸部新留下的伤口转圈，嘴唇又开始吮吸他的乳头，粗糙有效的刺激让精灵暂时忘记了被涨满的后穴，直到对方亲吻他的耳垂。  
“唔啊！”

欲望被温暖的肠道紧紧包裹，稍稍抽出时还会挽留一般的收紧拉扯。北洋之民长叹一声，狠狠地挺进精灵的深处。

就连脚尖都没有办法控制，精灵感到全身的肌肉绷得笔直。鲁加的凶器在他的身体内横中直撞，别说是敏感的地方，肠壁每一寸褶皱都被填满碾压，不留一丝余地。随着鲁加抽插的动作，一波又一波的快感冲击着他的意识，精灵胡乱地抓着鲁加的臂膀，思绪混乱连自己到底有没有发出声音都不知道了。只知道在绵长的快感过后，终于看见一点白光。

锻铁匠将失神的精灵从桌上抱下来时还有些局促，在深刻反省自己不该如此对待病患之后鲁加立刻回到厨房准备这顿迟来的早餐，完全忘记了精灵那能够举起双手大剑的力气在他的背后留下的抓痕。  
热粥被抬上餐桌时精灵还是不肯抬起头来，特别是端起碗时指尖无意中又碰到什么黏黏糊糊的液体之后，精灵就更加不愿意把脸露出来了。  
耳朵的颜色透露了精灵的情绪，他狠狠的咬着北洋之民递给他的勺子，决定下次不能这么轻易再被得逞。

而那把被抛到一旁整整一天的可怜的双手大剑，在之后被锻铁匠重新投入熔炉锻造，上面留下了北洋之民的名字。


	11. 龙精-稍许精神控制和植物辅助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是约稿

哒、哒、哒。  
军靴扣在地板上的声音清脆可闻，身着黑色军衣的奥拉男性站定在原地，对着前方轻轻抬起下巴：“到我面前来。”  
深处的人影顺从地走来，伴随着细微的、有什么东西爬行在地上的声音，白发的精灵来到了奥拉的面前，像是人偶一般，双眼无神地看着他。  
“这东西确实好用，要不然帝国那么迫切地想要解析亚拉戈科技。”奥拉的声音里带着了然的称赞，他求证似的用手指扶上精灵的脖颈：“连巨龙都能控制的拘束环，真是了不得。”  
“对吧，凯尔恩特？”  
精灵安静地站在原地。

泰尔伦特扫过那张面无表情的脸，顺着白色衬衫的线条看向精灵裸露在外面的大腿，他的嘴角挑起一个笑容，招了招手。  
粗大的绿色藤蔓缠绕成圆凳的形状，奥拉坐下去，顺着他的姿势，藤蔓熟练地缠绕起椅背。  
“帮我脱衣服，然后自慰，凯尔恩特。”  
随着命令的下达，精灵也终于行动起来。他解开奥拉的领口，手掌上还能看到过去因为拿武器而留下的老茧。布料和金属摩擦的声音轻响，奥拉原本被包裹的严严实实的身体也逐渐显露出来，黑色的鳞片张牙舞爪地炫耀自己的存在。而精灵在完成第一个指令之后，便握住自己的性器开始撸动起来。  
即使没有属于自己的意识，生理上的反馈仍然存在，房间里很快充满了精灵的喘息声。

泰尔伦特赤身裸体地坐在精灵面前，对方脸上的红晕和喘息让他有了几分兴致，但那张人偶般面无表情的脸又让他觉得无趣。精灵的身体忠实地持续着他的命令，很快下体就变得充血肿胀起来。  
“唔。”即使是被突然抓住头发也只是发出一声无意义的杂音。泰尔伦特撇撇嘴，命令道：“张嘴。”  
然后将自己的欲望插了进去。

茎体被瞬间被温暖的口腔包围起来，奥拉在说出给我好好舔的时候，他注意到精灵微微颤抖的身体。几乎是一个瞬间，奥拉便为自己今天的节目想到一个好点子。  
精灵被勒令除了嘴和舌头以外不许移动分毫，不知从何处而来的藤蔓紧紧缠绕上他的四肢，等到奥拉释放在他的嘴里，精灵才被藤蔓凌空举起。

“解除精神控制，凯尔恩特。”

凯尔恩特的意识在大脑里沉沉浮浮，嘴里的违和感和腥味让他恢复了不少理智，精灵剧烈地咳嗽起来，想要将嘴里的东西吐个干净。  
“刚刚不是还吃得很香吗？怎么这就吐出来了？”  
戏谑的声音将精灵的目光带过去，他不可置信的看着眼前遛鸟的家伙：“泰尔伦特？”想要冲上前却发现动弹不得，以及自己裸露的高高扬起的下体。凯尔恩特这才发现自己正处于一个平日里完全不敢想象的处境里。  
“这是什么！？”  
奥拉无辜的耸肩，他没有理会精灵的质问，而是再次抓住他的头发——这次精灵发出了让他满意的闷哼，他说：“给我好好舔，凯尔恩特。”

精灵的身体紧绷起来，但藤蔓牢牢束缚着他，异物在他的口腔里横中直撞，满塞的干呕感让他的喉咙不断收缩，但此时此刻这却成为刺激异物的原因之一。凯尔恩特能感受到嘴里的异物开始胀大起来，他费力地用舌头抵着茎体，但却被对方视作乖巧。  
“就是这样，乖。”  
脑袋瞬间被狠狠的按住，对于精灵而言明显有些超载的茎体瞬间捅入到喉咙深处。  
空气被挤压得所剩无几，窒息感和异物感让精灵有些翻白眼，但罪魁祸首似乎并不在意他的状况。  
泰尔伦特抓着精灵的脑袋，一次又一次的顶入他的喉咙，软肉的挤压温和有力，让他忍不住想要在里面多逗留一会儿。但同一节目持续过长也会变得无趣起来，奥拉将自己的已经被照顾得坚硬的性器从精灵的嘴里抽出来，转而抬起精灵的双腿。  
藤蔓顺从的调整精灵的姿势，一部分纤细的枝条从主干上分出缠绕住精灵的欲望，避免他突然的失控会弄在奥拉身上。

并没有什么前戏，泰尔伦特把着精灵的大腿，直直地挺入。没有经过润滑的后穴进入得十分困难，但纤细的藤蔓很好地保护了奥拉，它们缠绕在茎体外围，忠实地充当扛挤压的前锋。直到后穴被拓展，或者说被撕扯得可以容纳下奥拉之后，才乖巧地贴上茎体表面。  
当然，这对凯尔恩特来说就不那么美妙了。  
后穴被撕扯的剧痛让他脑袋都空白了一瞬，他甚至不知道该不该感谢还是怨恨自己久经锻炼的身体——这种时候都没有晕过去。  
连带着原本挺立的下体都有些萎靡起来，铃口可怜兮兮地挂着泪珠，等到凯尔恩特勉强适应了后穴的剧痛后，才稍稍精神起来。缠绕在上面的藤蔓安抚似的抚摸了一下铃口，然后顺着那小小的洞穴钻了进去。

精灵剧烈地喘息，死死咬住嘴里的痛吟，他很想给把面前的黑角掰下来，但事实却是他被这诡异的藤蔓绑的像是一个会喘气的飞机杯。  
疼痛的波潮已经过去，凯尔恩特开始逐渐适应后穴里的异物。奥拉是最先察觉到的，他用一只手捏了捏精灵的屁股，然后开始抽插起来。  
与此同时，精灵铃口里的藤蔓也一并抽插起来。

前后的刺激让精灵忍不住尖叫出声。后穴被反复挤压扩开，奥拉性器上鳞片和藤蔓毫不怜惜地碾过肉壁，抵开褶皱。没等凯尔恩特从这波刺激里回过神来，下体里的藤蔓就不安分地胡搅蛮缠起来。植物表皮的绒毛反复在尿道里刮过，让精灵的整个茎体变得又红又肿，开始滴出异样的液体。  
失禁。

凯尔恩特并没有发现自己的身体怎么了，双重的刺激让他的意识有些分裂，伴随着疼痛的快感占据了他所有的心神。精灵只知道身体在疯狂的渴求欲望，后穴紧紧咬住粗大的茎体。若不是身体无法动弹，想必腰肢已经高高抬了起来。  
泰尔伦特发现了精灵下意识的主动，藤蔓稍稍松开了对精灵的钳制，让精灵得以寻求他的欲望。

但这没有用，铃口的藤蔓霸道地占据了出口，无论精灵怎么努力都没有办法解放。他不得不有些哀求地看向奥拉，换来的是恶魔的低语。  
“彻底成为我的东西，你就能解放。”  
精灵胡乱地点头，全然不知自己应下了什么承诺，只是惊喜于欲望的终于能够释放。

凯尔恩特晕乎乎地飘在云端，没有听到什么东西扎入皮肉的声音。

奥拉的下体还留在精灵的体内，后穴无法容纳的浊液混合着血液顺着他的大腿流向地面。但他丝毫没有在意，只是用手指抚摸着精灵颈间的颈环，露出一个满意的笑容。


	12. 龙精-接上一篇

黑暗中只能听见压抑着的喘息声。  
凯尔恩特不知道时间已经过去了多久，狭窄的房间内连一丝光线也透不进来，他没办法透过外界的光线判断时间。  
或许没有光线才是最好的。

手臂和大腿已经麻木，这是当然的，毕竟被绳索绑住已经不知道多长时间，血液的流通不畅总是一个问题。  
精灵再次尝试着挣脱绳结，同时也为了防止肢体坏死。他开始细微地挪动自己手臂的位置。

只是才刚有动作，一股电流便突然出现在他的屁股底下，顺着插在他后穴里的棍状物狠狠打在他的肠道里。  
电流让精灵止不住地痉挛，然而身体的下意识反应却又让棍状物被动地在肠道内横冲直撞，让他的痛呼成为变调的呻吟。  
所幸的是电流持续的时间并不长，总是让凯尔恩特有一丝缓冲的余地。精灵佝偻着上身不敢再动，只能就着这个姿势喘息。  
还好没有光线，他想，现在的样子一定糟透了。

有句话叫天不遂人意，一丝光线突兀地照在精灵的脸上，他下意识地闭上眼睛想要转过头去，却被人捏住了下巴。  
“瞧瞧，我们英勇的战士这幅恭敬的模样，看来是知道他所效忠的主人今天想要来看他了。”  
精灵勉强睁开眼睛，看见奥拉张扬的笑脸，他不顾眼睛被光线刺痛的泪水，盯着对方狠狠地咬牙:“泰尔伦特。”

泰尔伦特用手指拭去精灵眼角的泪珠，对方带着颤音和喘息的声音在他听来并不像是个警告倒像是个邀请。  
光线打在精灵脸上，面颊的红晕因为肤色十分显眼。奥拉将视线从精灵湿润的眼睛上下移，他吹出一声哨音，将精灵的头压下去，声音里满是不怀好意。  
“你真该好好看看你现在的样子，凯尔恩特。”

贴身的上身铠甲，精致的花纹和从异星物体那获得的材料形成优越的防护，但这优异防具的下面，却是精灵洁白的大腿。  
凯尔恩特裸露着下身，坐在三角形状的木箱上。木箱的棱角深深地刺入他的下阴，表面早已布满了浑浊的液体。

“要是你能乖一点，说不定还能好受一些？起码我是这么想的。”  
奥拉用手碰了碰精灵颈间的项圈，那里因为精灵想要摆脱束缚举动而变得血淋淋的。不过即使皮肉被撕下来一块，项圈还是牢牢钉在精灵的脖子上。  
“看看这血肉模糊的样子，多可怜啊。”泰尔伦特对着他的所有物说:“或许你还得在家里圈养一段时间才能带出来。”

奥拉不知道做了什么，凯尔恩特只觉得脑袋一阵阵的晕眩，对方的声音也变得缥缈起来。精灵恨透了这种意识不能自主的感觉，但当他再次能够控制自己的意识时，所处的环境早就变了样。

金属制的牢笼里，纤细的锁链正闪闪发光。精灵暗骂了一声恶趣味，开始查看身体的情况。  
手上的绳索早已解开了，就连捆绑的痕迹也变得几乎要看不见。精灵摸了摸自己的颈间，只能摸到那该死的项圈和已经恢复不少的皮肤。而那根锁链的一端正是连着他的项圈，另一端在地上兜兜转转，最后往天花板延伸。  
凯尔恩特眯起眼，避免过度耀眼的灯光刺伤他的眼睛，随后他看见锁链的另一头链接着的，小小精致的铁笼，里面正关着一只一般人根本见不到的美丽生物。  
精灵惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“你醒了？新住所还喜欢吗？”  
身后传来的声音惊醒了精灵，他转过身，看见在牢笼外，却又近在咫尺的泰尔伦特。  
“糟糕极了，充满了品味低下的恶趣味。”  
“是吗？”奥拉耸耸肩，看向凯尔恩特刚刚看向的地方:“这种天使都被说品味低下，你的品味是有多高。”  
“不是！”精灵咬牙:“蓝闪蝶不是让你用在这种地方的？”  
“哦？我到觉得挺合适的。”泰尔伦特将视线收回来，放在笼子里的精灵身上:“毕竟有她在，你就没办法像上次一样用魔法逃跑了。”  
精灵抓住了那些困住他的铁棍，狠狠地瞪着牢笼的主人。

凯尔恩特清醒的时候，他们之间的距离从来没有这样接近，甚至能感受到对方的呼吸轻轻打脸上。  
“别这样，”奥拉说:“你总是这样，你只对我这样，好吧其实我挺高兴，因为这意味着我对你来说是特别的。但是我亲爱的，你知道每次这种时候我会想什么吗？”他突兀地伸出手，抓住连着精灵脖颈的锁链。  
“我会想，比起你现在这个表情，还是哭起来的时候会更好看一点。”

他拉过那根锁链，狠狠地吻上去。

侵略来得猝不及防，精灵甚至没来得及反应就被撬开了牙关，主动权没有摸到一分一毫。  
舌尖尚来不及躲避就被抓住，粗糙的舌面被反复舔舐，对方将捕获猎物的一部分带回自己的领地反复吮吸，而精灵的嘴角因为无法闭合逐渐流下晶莹的液体。  
糟透了。他想，还有比这更糟糕的吗？没有了！  
凯尔恩特报复性的咬回去，主动缠上对方的舌。他听见奥拉模糊地漏出几个笑音，手穿过铁栏按住他的脑袋，加深这个吻。

这个吻持续了很久，直到精灵因为缺氧而下意识的用手推他，奥拉才放开。  
或许是因为精灵难得的主动，泰尔伦特的心情相比之前好了很多。他亲了一口因为缺氧而在大口喘气的精灵的耳朵，说到，转身。  
凯尔恩特犹豫了一下，转过身去，背靠上冰凉的铁笼。他听见衣料摩挲的声音，差点就要抬脚逃跑——脖子上的束缚感制止了他。  
泰尔伦特的一只手正捏着他的脖子，用捏或许不妥当，力道很轻，握可能更适合一点。但凯尔恩特已经预料到如果自己逃跑会发生什么了，也可能会更糟。  
而接下来还会有其他糟糕的事发生，精灵拼命给自己做心理建设:既然在第一步的时候没能反抗成功，就得接受顺从带来的后果。

不过这应该是心理建设也克服不了的部分:在某个灼热的东西碰到他的屁股的时候，凯尔恩特依旧下意识的绷紧了浑身的肌肉。  
浑身僵硬的精灵似乎让奥拉觉得很有趣，他时不时用手指戳戳精灵身上的软肉，直到精灵忍无可忍地抓住那只手。  
奥拉忍不住笑出声来:“亲爱的，这样的你可比之前的可爱多了。”  
“闭嘴！”精灵看起来有些气急败坏和窘迫:“你到底要不要……”  
“嗯？”  
“……”气音在精灵的喉间上下滚动，他闭上眼，耳边听到奥拉轻松写意的呼吸声，能想象出对方戏谑的表情。  
妈的。精灵咬牙，属于战士的血性突然涌上头来。  
“你要做就做，磨磨唧唧的阳痿吗？”

泰尔伦特意外的挑眉，他的手里还能感受的精灵身体的僵硬。  
这嘴上倒是开始硬起来了。  
“好啊。”他说:“如你所愿。”

奥拉直直的捅入精灵的身体，这会凯尔恩特才发现自己的后穴已经被拓开过。他在心里骂了句脏话，嘴上也骂了句脏话，然后被几根手指插进了嘴里。  
“文明一点亲爱的，不然我会更想操哭你的。”  
精灵的舌头被手指搅弄着，模糊的泄出几个音节。

有本事你试试啊。

奥拉用实际行动回应了精灵的请求，他狠狠顶上精灵的肠道，凯尔恩特被这一下顶的忍不住叫出声来，但还没等他缓过来奥拉就开始抽插，每次都是深深的顶到他的身体内部。凯尔恩特被顶的有些翻白眼，他忍不住向后推搡，想要躲进奥拉够不着的牢笼深处，但他的手才碰到铁栏，就被抓住锁在那些纤细的铁棍上。  
精灵只能向前挺腰以求离那可怕的凶器远一点，但他还没付诸于行动，腰肢就被牢牢抱住，不仅没有如他所愿的拉开距离，反而紧紧的贴在了铁栏上。

“不……呜啊！泰尔伦特！”  
这声音明显起了反效果，奥拉不仅没有放过他，反而加快了速度。剧烈的快感打碎了凯尔恩特想说的话，让他无所适从。他像是大海里的浮萍找不到一丝一毫的着力点支撑自己的身体。精灵毫不节制的呻吟，手指无力地抓着铁栏，身体酥酥麻麻，就连脚趾都蜷缩起来。若不是身后的奥拉揽着他，凯尔恩特可能会直接坐到地上去。

“呜…呜…啊啊！”  
精灵的呻吟不自觉地带起了哭腔，只不过这对他此时此刻的处境没有任何改善效果。奥拉隔着铁栏抱着他的所有物，一次又一次的侵略着他的精神和肉体，再次在他的身上打下自己的烙印。  
他低沉的吐息滚过精灵的颈间，精灵后穴无意识的收缩让他呼吸一窒，白花花的肩膀晃得他眼睛疼。奥拉喘着粗气，对着精灵的肩膀咬下去。

究竟在精灵的身体里射了几次已经不记得了，当他意识到该停下的时候，精灵已经失去了意识，大腿上的浊液连成一片。

“我还挺喜欢这个笼子的。”泰尔伦特隔着铁栏抱着精灵，虽然有点碍事，但他依旧愉快地做出决定:“下一次再用吧！”


	13. 20200214

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 临时起意给儿子来一发  
结果为了一天结束变得好水  
我好水，我怎么这么水

猫魅拆开最后一封信，这是他接到的第六个炮友的暗示:今晚来吗？  
真要说来也算不上炮友，顶多是个一夜情的关系，但来得这么整整齐齐的场面上次见还是恋人节的时候。  
恋人节？

艾·迪奥粗略地估算了日子，又往大广场的方向走了几步，恰巧看见几个红色的大爱心被牵过去。  
原来都到恋人节了啊。

迪奥并没有恋人，这个节日对他而言和平时最大的不同大概是找个一夜情的对象比以往更容易——后续也可能更麻烦。  
去年的麻烦让他花了小半年，希望今年能有个清净的恋人节吧。猫魅把那些带着明示暗示的信件揉成一团丢到一边，阴影蔓延到他的脚边。  
猫魅抖抖耳朵，看向来人:“有事？”

站在院子门口的奥拉沉默地看向他，白色的角染上一点阳光的颜色。  
啧。迪奥在心里咂嘴:这去年的麻烦怎么还在。

“在下想问问，您今晚有约吗？”  
最终奥拉还是开了口，迪奥扫了他一眼。对方身上的装扮相比第一次见的时候已经本地化了许多，但仍有不少地方是东方的样式。  
“我记得我已经说得很清楚了？”  
“在下明白，但，但是……”  
“但是？”

涟水的内心激烈交战着，羞耻心最后还是被丢出去一部分，他用尽过去二十六年来最大的叛逆心，说:“如果您今晚有空，请和我z……做……”  
咬了舌头的后果就是气势肉眼可见的衰败下去。

还行，迪奥想，能明确的说出来那就算他及格吧，肯定不是因为什么捉弄起来会很有趣。  
于是猫魅对着他点点头:“行啊，你找地方。”  
“唉？啊！是！”

旅馆内的装潢也配合着恋人节而变得暧昧起来，迪奥去翻了翻床头的柜子，感叹这家店也太贴心了。  
他从柜子里拿出那些带着魔科技影子的玩具，打开开关。  
涟水刚刚脱下外衣，浴室里还有上一次使用留下来的热度，他才抬脚，就听见一片嗡嗡声。奥拉转过头，看见猫魅手里椭圆形的球体，有些迷惑:“这是？”  
猫魅对着他摆摆手。  
奥拉只好先去清理自己。

房间里的灯光被调暗，从浴室蔓延而出的水汽让这个狭窄的空间变得有些朦胧起来。  
涟水刚出浴室就被拉走了，毫无遮掩的上半身还带着水珠。只不过奥拉明显被吓了一跳，肌肉绷的紧紧的。  
“放松。”猫魅拍拍他的胸肌，居高临下地看着他。  
“在，在下以为……”  
“因为是你来操我？不巧我今天不想在下面。当然你要实在不愿意的话？”  
“没，在下是愿意的。”  
涟水干巴巴地回答，他觉得事情的发展和他想象中的有点不一样。  
猫魅嗤笑了一声，他将脸凑到涟水的角边，用嘴唇轻轻触碰。  
放松。他说。

有些酥麻的感觉让本性正直而又传统的奥拉红了脸，他努力地放松自己，却因为害羞而在猫魅的手指划过的时候再次不自觉的绷紧身体。

又是一个第一次在下面的，迪奥觉得自己应该增加一个开苞业务，说不定能赚不少。他选择性忽略了过去的多少次开苞经历是因为觉得对面技术不行自己翻身强上的。  
猫魅往下挪了一点，舌尖扫过还十分粉嫩的乳头，不出意外听到上方传来吸气的声音。

涟水差点就想把猫魅的脑袋推开，他抬起手臂，死死咬住。  
猫魅的头发散落在他的胸口，耳朵时不时抖动一下，看起来十分柔软的模样。但涟水没空伸手去揉，他的左手死死地抓住床单，尽力抑制着自己跳起来的冲动。  
湿润又带着暖度的口腔包裹着他的胸口，这陌生的感觉让奥拉无所适从，他颈间的喉结上下动了动，选择将控制不住的声音咬在手臂上。只是呼吸不可避免的粗重起来。

迪奥用大腿卡住奥拉的下身，他用牙齿温柔地厮磨已经充血的乳头，感受到奥拉的下体已经开始半挺立。  
猫魅最后舔了一下乳尖，这个动作让奥拉整个身体都颤抖了一下。他抬起头来对着那张克制隐忍的脸笑。  
“只是胸部就要硬了，你说不定很有天赋哦。”  
他伸手拉开奥拉的手臂，另一只手则是去摸奥拉的下体。  
“别这么无趣，有感觉就叫出来啊。”

涟水只能咬住自己的嘴唇。

奥拉倔强的样子让迪奥眯了眯眼睛，他直起身子，拿起床头柜上的小瓶，倒出一些粘稠芳香的液体。  
涟水不由得吞咽了一下。  
猫魅好似没发觉，亦或者根本不在意。他拉开那条龙男系在腰间用来遮挡的毛巾，半立的茎体弹跳出来。迪奥抬头瞥了一眼，看见奥拉正捂住自己的脸，双手间露出一点红透的皮肤。  
他将沾满粘液的手指放在穴口，奥拉的身体紧绷得厉害，他只能浅浅地进入一点指尖，但猫魅已经懒得不停地说放松了。  
于是他一只手摁住奥拉，手指用力。

虽然只是手指，但被强行突破的异物感也让涟水十分难受，他下意识的扭腰，想要将异物赶出去。这行为十分见效，下一秒异物感就消失了。涟水松了一口气，后知后觉地发现刚刚猫魅在做什么，他有些不好意思地看向对方，却发现对方拿起了条毛巾？  
或许是他脸上的疑惑太过明显，猫魅语气平和的解释：一直按着太麻烦了。随后就抓住他的双手，绑在了床头。

“等等？！等等？为什么要绑住在下？”涟水有些惊慌失措地挣扎，但猫魅的手法过于熟练，他的挣扎反而让那条毛巾缠得更紧了。  
“不是说了，一直按着太麻烦了。”猫魅安抚地摸了摸他的脑袋，就像是摸不懂事的孩子。随后涟水再次感受到有什么东西抵住了自己的后穴口。

“等……唔！”  
细长的异物这次没有顾虑奥拉的感受，强行挤开穴口进到他的身体里，随后是第二根、第三根。异物在奥拉的身体里搅动，涟水能够感受到那几根手指熟练的刮过他的肠道，带来一阵阵他从来没有想过的感受。奥拉喘息着想要挣扎，然而在双手已经被固定住的、就连大腿也被死死压住的现在，他能做到的动作也就是抬一抬腰。  
“不要……”涟水喘息着：“请不要愚弄在下了。”  
“愚弄？”  
他听见猫魅的声音，猫魅像是在自说自话，根本没有回答他的意思。他听见猫魅说：“这个线的长度应该够了。”  
接着就是他刚刚听到的，那奇怪物品传来的嗡嗡声。

刚刚还在他身体里的手指已经被抽离，没等涟水反应过来，一个冰冷圆滑的物体被塞了进去。那个物体就算进到奥拉的体内也十分忠实地行使自己的职能，高频率的震动让涟水只觉得脑袋里也传来嗡地一声，整个人挣扎着想要蜷缩起来。  
挣扎的动作让猫魅抬起了他的双腿，在涟水还没意识到这个动作的含义的时候，后穴瞬间传来一阵疼痛。  
那阵疼痛没有持续多久就被快感替代了，和狭窄后穴相比显得十分巨大的茎体在内里抽插，肠道里的褶皱被反反复复的撑开来，每次顶到深处时又会触碰到不断震动的异物。涟水的脑袋被这不止歇的搅动弄得一团糟，白色的尾巴反复拍打着床面，嘴里呻吟终于压抑不住泄露出来。  
奥拉的下体早就高高扬起，在奥拉意识还不明了的时候就擅自解放了，浊液溅在他的小腹和胸口上，就连挺立的乳头上也沾到了一些。

涟水精神恍惚地看着前方，但下一秒就被猫魅狠狠地顶到深处。奥拉的腰不受控制的抬起来，眼角蓄满了生理的泪水。被快感控制的感觉过于深刻，他求饶地看向猫魅。对方的额头有些细汗，汗水打湿了发梢，看到奥拉的眼神，给的回应却是狠狠挺腰。  
涟水干脆地丢掉了自己的意识。

后续:  
涟水身子底下垫着软垫，一本正经的给那些被猫魅扔掉的信件回信：非常感谢您的邀请，此间主人本次恋人节已与在下有约，恕不能前去。  
他拿着笔，摸摸自己被绑得青紫的双手，一脸严肃地写下自己的建议：下次请早，亲身邀请。


End file.
